Book of Dreams: LoL Arc(discontinued)
by BestTry
Summary: A boy has his world turned upside down when he receives a book that allows him to alter reality as he wishes. He uses it to obtain his own personal harem of women. Rated M for smut and lemons
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Hey! This is my BestTry at making fan fictions for you guys. I plan on making a large series split up into multiple story arcs. Because I don't plan on making crossover episodes, I will separate each series. You should be able to find the other series under my name when I come around to making them. Keep in mind, I will use this intro for all of the story arcs, so if you've read some of my stories before, you can skip the chapter to actually get to the fan fiction. There will be a LOT of lemons in each series. Thank you for reading and giving my fan fictions a chance!

* * *

I hate my life. Only I would have the shittiest luck in the world. It was a shittier day than it normally was. I got called out in class by my teacher for talking 10 decibels louder than the hot shot jock on the other side of the room. Then, I got a barely failing grade on my English test next period. During lunch, I was a nickel short for buying my lunch from the nearby deli. Some kid threw a dodge ball straight into my nuts in P.E. On top of that it started to pour as soon I got out of school. I ran home in the rain. As I rounded the corner, the light turned red.

" _Fuck's sake. Of course this would happen to me,_ " I thought as I waited for the light to turn green, G _od, if you hear me, please have mercy on my poor soul. Give me some good luck, just for once in my life._ " As the light turned green, I crossed the street and rounded the corner, sprinting so my books wouldn't get any more wet. I reached my house and opened the door to the apartments. There was a package inside my mailbox,waiting for me. I brought it with me upstairs. In my doorway, I plopped it down on the floor next to my shoes while taking off my coat. Striding to my desk with the package in my hand, I felt curious.

 _"Who the fuck would send my something this time of year?_ I pondered as I sat down, _This better not be a fucking prank or some gag thing like someone's bagged shit nuggets._ I sat down and opened the package inside was a shiny new notebook and a note. On the outside was a message:"To a friend in need." Flipping it open, it read: "Heard your prayer. This is the only thing that can make amends to the horrible luck that you have experienced. Use this to fix your life, make it the way you want it to be." Feeling jubilant and curious, I looked at the book, the cover reading: "The Book of Dreams." Below it was a description: "The Devil's Work at Play."

" _This can't possibly mean what I think it means, right?_ " I thought, bewildered at the thought of having some decent luck for once. Picking up a pencil to test my theory, I wrote down: **Give me a king-sized bed.** I heard a loud poof and turned around to see the nicest bed I had ever seen. Self-conscious, I wrote : " **Make me super buff**." I felt my body swell, my clothes starting to strain under the newfound tightness of my clothing. Getting greedy and obsessed with the book, I wrote : " **Make me able to write down commands with my mind and change the book into something smaller to carry around easily.** Upon doing so, the book glowed brighter and brighter before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Before me, I saw an gold ring and put it on. Testing the plausibility of my previous request, I thought, " **Make my dick 33 centimeters long.** " A loud crack was heard and I look down at my pants where my pants were a bit tighter and a much more visible bulge was showing. " _Holy shit, this book actually makes EVERYTHING I write real. Thank you, God."_ I cheered out loud. In the corner of my eye, I saw the large posters on my walls. Posters of games I played and the anime I've watched.

" _Everything, huh?_ I thought, a naughty grin growing on my face, " _Even a harem of the hottest video game and anime girls?_ " I stopped to compile a list of the girls I wanted. Then, I realized, there were too many girls for me to create a harem. I decided to split myself up.

" **Create alternate timelines of me choosing a different set of girls."** I commanded the ring. Upon finishing the thought, I felt a whir in my body and turned around to see 2 mirror images of myself. "Hey. Who are you choosing?" they both said, waiting for my choice. Needing a way to help further 'captivate' the women of our respective harems, I thought out, " **Make all girls in my harem subject to the influence of a Master-Servant pact with a succubus initiator.** " I thought. My mirror images grinned at me when the command was finished.

"Oh. Our minds are connected now? I should fix that," I told my clones. They sighed and one said," Make us all independent from each other." The other clone agreed with his statement. Thus I commanded the ring, " **Make me the original wielder of 'The Book of Dreams' and separate the alternate dimension versions of me, current and future ones.** " The clones nodded and each gestured to set of girls they wanted.

"We need to separate ourselves from each other but stay close," I told them. " **Create a dimension that my clones and I rule over with our respective harems,** " I commanded the ring, "There, now we have a nice place to live and sleep with our girls." I said with a Cheshire cat grin on my face, with similar smile on my clones' faces.

"Now all we need to do is to erase my, excuse me, OUR existence in the world," I gestured to the clones, " **When I leave this world to my dimension, this world will act if I never existed and someone else will take on my role in life with their unique self.** " I snapped my fingers. In a flash, a swirling black and white vortex appeared in my former house.

"Have fun, me. I will see you over there in our 'New Life.'" I waved goodbye to my mirror images and stepped into the portal, my eyes closed.

* * *

Author's Ending Note: Hey guys and girls reading this. Hope you liked the intro. Before you guys ask, yes, the Master-Servant Pact is from Testament of Sister New Devil. I love that anime because of the hardcore smut it packs(although it does pass the line separating ecchi and hentai in the light novel). Hope you enjoy reading the series, this is my BestTry.


	2. Chapter 1-1

Author's Note: These chapters will be quite long and will contain at least 3 lemons per chapter. League of Legends lore will not be taken into account, so don't expect Noxus and Demacia, Ionia to be hostile against each other. For the sake of this lemon series, none of the women I write about will be virgins. As for whether or not the women will get pregnant, that will be most likely be covered in the next chapter.

" **visible thought** " - "Master" giving the "Book of Dreams" a command

" _visible thought_ " - anyone else thinking to themselves

* * *

( **Morning** )

Ahri woke up. The time on the digital clock read 9:37 a. sat up in bed, her memory hazy of what happened last night. She felt a tingling sensation around her neck and scratched it, trying to make it go away. She got out of bed and walked to a mirror nearby. Upon her neck was a mark all around it with a pink heart at the center of the ring. Ahri then noticed that she was naked, but was indifferent about it as she tried to remember what happened to her. Slowly, it all came back to her and where she was. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door before the door was opened and me, in casual clothes entered, my eyes surveying the room before resting my eyes on Ahri.

* * *

"Good morning, Ahri," I looked at her waving a hand, "Wash up, I will be waiting for you. Ahri's head leaned to the side, looking back at me.

"Yes, Master," Ahri replied, walking to her bathroom, opening and closing the door as she stepped into it. I sat on the bed of MY room and looked at it. It was the same bed from when I asked the book for a bed. Then, it was a great thing. Now, it looked smaller in comparison to Ahri.

" _Good. It looks like the memory modification worked. Thank you, ring._ **Now, m** **ake my bed bigger as my harem gets bigger**." I thought, creating a mental list of the women who would later be incorporated into my harem. I waited patiently for Ahri to give me the signal...

* * *

Ahri got the water ready for her bath. Getting in, she took a handful of soap and lathered it across her body, letting the soap drift down her breasts and navel, falling off into the bath water. Little did she know, the soap was a mixture of relaxants and an aphrodisiac meant for pleasuring oneself. Her hands subconsciously moved to start massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples, a small moan elicited from her mouth. Her right hand move down to her vagina, flicking it. More moans escaped her mouth as she increased the speed of her fingers. She then dipped her fingers into her folds, a louder moan escaping her mouth as she fingered herself harder.

" _Oh, I'm so horny right now. I want my Master to be here. I want his cock so badly._ " Ahri thought to herself as she continued to finger herself. Desperate for more, she moaned louder and louder, hoping to attract her master's attention. Luckily, her master hadn't left his room and was in earshot of hearing all her moans.

(POV Switch)

I sat outside patiently, listening to Ahri's moans closely. I was about to leave the room when I heard her call out: "Ohhhh M-master! I want it so badly!" I took my clothing off and walked in the bathroom with only my boxers on. Ahri turned towards the door as I opened it with her eyes open. Her eyes widened at the sight of me in the bathroom.

"M-master! What are y-you doing here?" Ahri asked me questioningly. I stroked her fox ears and she instantly relaxed, sighing and leaning onto me arm.

"You asked for me to give 'it' to you. Do you not want it?" I asked inquisitively. Ahri simply shook her head and started stroking my shaft through my boxers. Ahri then pulled my boxers down and I got in the tub with her. Ahri started stroking my half-erect member with her hand, the other cradling my balls. As much as I was amazed by the sheer sight of one of the hottest women from LoL to be pleasuring me right now, I remembered that I still was inexperienced with sex. However, that was easily fixed by the book. Commanding it to give me higher stamina and knowledge of intimate things, my mind was flooded with the knowledge. As I was doing so, Ahri started to bob her head up and down my erect member. Her tongue twirled around the tip as she slowly took more of member in her mouth. I bent down and softly bit her ear, making her moan abruptly. The moan sent shivers of pleasure down my cock and I groaned from the pleasure. Suddenly, Ahri forced her mouth down the whole of my cock, bobbing down faster and faster. I groaned loudly at the increased pleasure and grabbed her hair tightly. Ahri kept deepthroating my member for a minute or two before coming up, gasping for a bit of air before going back down to deepthroat. This cycle happened twice before I felt my cock start to twitch. My cock started to twitch more frequently as my orgasm neared. With a load moan, I pushed Ahri down onto my cock, eliciting a surprised cry from Ahri just before I came. White ropes of my semen erupted out of my cock, dripping down her throat. I panted, waiting for my cock to stop exuding cum before I pulled my flaccid member out of Ahri's mouth. Ahri took a large of air, before panting, picking up my member with one hand in the process.

"M-master, *pant pant, there's so much cum. *pant pant* It feels so warm and fuzzy in my stomach." Ahri lapped up the remaining drops of semen on my soft member. She drained the water in the tub and turned on the shower head. She laid down facing away from me, using two fingers to hold her entrance open.

"Master, over here, please. I want it." Ahri's amber eyes displayed an expression of pure want. Instead of going the easy route, I decided a tease was better. I brought my mouth to her entrance and gave it a slow, tantalizing lick. Ahri arched her back at the warm sensation, a loud moan escaping her mouth. I flicked my tongue all over her honeypot, licking up her precum as it came out. Ahri's moans drowned out the pitter-patter of the water hitting the shower floor as I drew my tongue deeper into her vagina.

"Ahhhhnnnn! M-master! Ohhhh, I-I-I'm cumming!" Ahri shuddered as she orgasmed, her sex juices flooding out into my open mouth. Panting heavily, she gets on all fours, wiggling her ass desperately.

"Please...please put your big cock in my horny pussy. I want it so badly!" Ahri held her sopping wet vagina apart with two fingers as I edged my throbbing member to her glistening entrance. I shoved in all 13 inches of my member in a single thrust, a hearty moan slipping out of Ahri. Readjusting myself quickly, I started to build up a tempo, thrusting in and out holding one of Ahri's arms, the other on her soft buttocks.

* * *

Ahri was in heaven, each thrust Master gave her sent waves of pleasure down her spine. Her mouth was open, the moans freely leaving her mouth as they pleased, Ahri couldn't be more overjoyed that Master was choosing to spend his free time pleasuring her. She instinctively tightened her pussy around Master's cock, trying to help Master feel good in any way possible. Lewd smacks made from contact between her ass and his hips heavily drowned out the sound of the water hitting the floor and them. Then, Master starting hitting her sweet spot. Oh, how Ahri melted like putty in his hands! With each thrust, he hit her G-spot just right, propelling Ahri closer and closer to another orgasm. Master moaned at the pleasure, Ahri's walls instinctively tightening around his cock, making it so much better pulling out and thrusting back in.

"M-master! Ohhhhhhhh, your cock is so GOODDDDD! Ahhhhhhhnnnn, you're going to make me go crazy!" Ahri's arms gave out, and she almost fell on her chin if her Master was not holding to her waist. Master stood up, pulling Ahri up with him. He temporarily pulled out her, a whine coming from Ahri. Master gently pushed Ahri spread-eagle against the wall and reinserted his cock in here, a moan escaping her mouth as he did so. Ahri understood and put her hands on his shoulders and locked her legs behind his back. He pistoned into Ahri's dripping pussy, using his position as leverage to drive his cock deeper and faster. Each time his cock hit Ahri's cervix sent wave after wave of euphoric pleasure, her impending orgasm just around the corner.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I-I-I-I'm cumming!" Ahri threw her head back with a loud moan, her juices flowing out and all over Master's cock, all while he was still thrusting unrelentingly into her now sensitive pussy. Ahri almost passed out from the immense pleasure, her vision briefly drifting into darkness for a bit while she rode out her orgasm. She felt his cock start twitching and a few seconds later, Master groaned loudly as he came, his throbbing member spurting copious moments of his milky white semen into her, it flowing into her womb and all over her vaginal walls, him still thrusting into her as he came, moaning frequently as the pleasure rocked him all over. Finally, he stopped moving inside her, his semen slowly seeping out of her vagina in a thin stream, flowing into the water occupying the shower floor. He leaned into her, both of them panting for breath and trying to recover from the passionate sex they just had. He slowly pulled out of her pussy, some globs of his semen gushing out after his limp dick, Ahri moaning as his dick left her with a pop. She stuck a few fingers in her snatch, pulling out a warm string of Master's semen, licking it off her hands and savoring the taste and texture before swallowing it. She unlocked her legs from his back and put her feet on the shower floor. Bending over, she cleaned Master's dick of the remaining cum slowly leaking from the tip. She sank to the floor afterwards, occasionally lapping up globs of cum off her fingers after dipping them back in her vagina. Master washed up and toweled off, tousling Ahri's hair and giving her a kiss on the cheek before putting his boxers back on and leaving the bathroom.

" _T-there's so much cum...I think I'm going to get addicted to Master's cock milk._ " Ahri sighed, the last remnants of their lovemaking finally seeping out. She got out of the shower and toweled off before leaving the bathroom. Tired, she flopped onto the bed and fell right asleep under the thick blanket, dreaming about Master's cock.

* * *

( **Afternoon** )

She was half-awake when she heard a soft bang. She felt a hand caressing her thighs back and forth and a hand rustling her hair. She opened her eyes and saw her Master sitting beside her. A movie was playing on the TV opposite of the bed. She wondered why she hadn't noticed the TV earlier.

"Good morning, Ahri." Master smiled at her, sending a tingly feeling down Ahri's spine. She sat up and looked at the screen. It was a modern-day drama with the MC talking with one of his past ex-girlfriends. Ahri leaned on Master, resting her head on his shoulder as he propped himself up on one of the pillows. The arm closest to her reached around her to hold her other shoulder, caressing it.

"Master, why are you watching this?" Ahri asked inquisitively. Master thought of something, then shrugged it off, shaking his head lazily.

"I'm bored and this is the only thing worth watching." Master sighed. Ahri hugged him suddenly, making sure to squish her breasts up against him. The hand that was on her shoulder moved to grip her tender ass cheek firmly before caressing that too.

"Mhmm, you're so eager." Master chuckled and kissed her, passionately. Their tongues danced in unison, no longer fighting for dominance. They broke their kiss, only to resume a few moments later, their tongues connected by a strand of saliva. The TV unnoticed, they fell over each other, rolling around in their passionate kissing. They stopped rolling with Ahri ending up on the bottom. Ahri bit her lip, her eyes full of hunger for her Master. She pulled his boxers off and he threw them off to the side of the bed. Ahri brought it to her lips and sucked the tip softly before bobbing up and down on his shaft. Only a short amount of time passed before she started hilting his cock, only small glimpses of his base visible at times when she bobbed back up. His throbbing penis now wet and lubricated enough, she took it out of her mouth and held her breasts up with her hands.

"My body is yours to use, Master. You may use me until you're completely satisfied and for as long as you want." Ahri's expression of joy and satisfaction and was only made better by Master's pleased look. Her breasts sandwiched his hot member, a snug fit. Ahri opened her mouth, ready for her Master's titfuck.

* * *

It didn't feel as good as Ahri's pussy, but oh, how nice her soft, supple tits felt on his cock, the sensation it gave unique, in its own glorious way. I slowly started thrusting in between her soft tits, the tip and some more entering Ahri's mouth. I picked up the pace, pushing my hips into her tits and more of my cock into her mouth. Ahri had her tongue out, her saliva further lubing up his cock and her tits more and giving me more pleasure. I pounded her tits as best as I could and about 5 minutes into fucking Ahri's tits, I felt my cock started twitching. I thrusted harder, groaning as I felt my orgasm come closer and closer. With a moan, I burrowed my cock as deep as I could between her breasts and mouth and came. Ahri made a small cry in surprise as large globs of cum spurted out of the tip, flowing all into Ahri's mouth faster than she could swallow. I pulled it out of her mouth, cum still erupting from the tip, it splashing over her breasts as Ahri swallowed her mouthful of my cum before opening her mouth for more, in which I happily obliged. When I stopped cumming, I pulled my limp member out of Ahri's mouth. Her mouth was smeared white, filled almost to the brim with my milky white semen, some of it spilling out onto her chin. She gulped it all down before picking up the stray strands on her breasts and chin, gasping for breath.

"Master, *pant pant* thank you for the snack." Ahri smiled happily, cleaning up the small trickle of the cum just seeping out of my dick. I ruffled her hair, a brief sigh of contentment escaping my mouth before I gently pushed her down onto the bed.

"How horny are you, Ahri? I want to hear how much you really want my dick in you." I teased her, giving her clit a playful pinch, a moan elicited from Ahri as I did so.

"Please, Master... I want your big, strong cock in my pussy. And I want it nowwwww." Ahri half-whined, half-moaned in desperation as I pumped 2 fingers in and out of her glistening entrance.

"You should see the face you're making. It's so lewd and cute." I withdrew my fingers from Ahri's pussy and sat up. Ahri whined, desperate for more.

"Show me. Show me how much you love my cock." I gestured Ahri to come. She crawled over to me, her eyes full of lust and straddled my legs, her entrance hovering just over the tip of my member. She put her arms on my shoulders as I held her waist. She descended onto my cock slowly, both of us moaning from the pleasure the friction gave. Ahri swept her hair behind her and started riding my cock, her pace gradually making her bounce on my member. My hands moved down to her ass, gripping them firmly and rubbing them as Ahri threw her head back, indulging in the pleasure, moaning loudly. My eyes mesmerized by her bouncing mounds, I brought my mouth down to suckle on one of her nipples, her sweet milk slowly streaming out. Ahri's ass jiggled every time she bounced back down on me, making a lewd smack as she bounced harder and harder on my cock.

"Fuccckkkk me, ahhhhhnnnn, your cock is -augh-so amazing, Master! Oh, I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming! Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ahri shoved as much of my cock into her as she came, her love juices spurting all over my member. Unrelenting, I pushed both of us down on the bed, furiously pounding my cock inside her, hungry for my own orgasm, one arm going to grasp her shoulder lightly and the other to knead her other breast. Ahri's legs locked themselves behind my back as I pushed in deeper inside her, my member pistoning her cervix and poking her G-spot.

"Don't stop, Master! Ohhhhh fuck, that's it! Yeaaaaa, right there! Ahhhnnn, pound my pussy harderRRR!" Ahri mewled out, panting like a dog, tongue out. Her nipples started leaking more and more milk as I continued to ravage her pussy. Groaning loudly into her tit,I made one last shove as I came, my member, throbbing wildly, barely pushed itself into her womb. White hot ropes of my pearly seed burst out of the tip of my cock, splattering all inside her vagina, filling her womb. I let go of her nipple, a strand of saliva keeping us connected before it broke. I stood there, letting my member fully finishing its release before pulling it out of her, it coming out with a lewd pop, some of my seed slowly gushing out of her. Ahri lay there, panting, her mind reeling from the harsh fucking Master had given her. She slowly drifted off to sleep, mewling contently at the cum sloshing around inside her.

( **Evening** )

Ahri blinked. It was dimly lit in the room, the edge of the sun barely visible over the horizon. She looked at the time: 5:42 p.m. She groaned, got up, closed the shades and flicked the light switch on, briefly holding her hand over her eyes before they adjusted to the light. She walked over to her wardrobe. Opening it, she expected dresses and casual clothing. What met her eyes instead were translucent and transparent silk robes, as well as one-piece and two-piece bikinis that covered at best, her vagina and small strips of her voluptuous breasts while keeping most of her creamy white skin and her large ass visible for everyone to see. Somewhat indifferent to what she was wearing, she picked out a slightly modified micro bikini and stepped out of her room. Assuming Master was in the kitchen, possibly making dinner, she walked down the hallway, her mind remembering where all the rooms were, a result of her memory modification. She stepped elegantly down the spiral staircase, the lower part of her robe flowing slightly behind her. She heard sizzling as she walked to the entrance of the kitchen. She was right; Master was busy making dinner: scrambled eggs and steak, takoyaki and creamed spinach. She smiled lovingly at him, knowing how much he cared for her, and walked past the kitchen into the living room, sitting down on the sofa and turning on the TV on, watching clips of an old sci-fi movie. Some 15 minutes later, Master called out to Ahri: "Dinner's ready!" Ahri turned the TV off and got up from the sofa. Walking back into the kitchen, she noticed that Master was still half-naked, this time wearing a zipper-less vest as well as the same boxers from their day together. She blushed before sitting down next to her beloved Master. Master brought the plates to the table before sitting down, kissing Ahri on the cheek. They ate their dinner, conversing about minor things and reaffirming their undying love for each other.

* * *

"Ahri, how happy would you be if I brought some of your girlfriends to live in our house and possibly sleep with them?" I asked, my tone serious.

"I'd be so happy! Besides, it'll be fun having my old friends around. Maybe we can play around, have an orgy with you or something like that." Ahri giggled, as if my question was something she was waiting for. Ahri went upstairs back to our room as I washed the dishes. I couldn't help but wonder what I should give Ahri for dessert. In all honesty, she would've taken anything with a smile and a "thank you, Master." I decided to give her something special. I went upstairs, opened the door to my room and walked in. Ahri was sitting on the bed watching some kind of animated show, still wearing her micro bikini. I sat down next to her and kissed her, kneading her breasts.

"Mmmmm, you look so fucking hot in that, Ahri. It makes me want to just rip it off and fuck you all night long," I growled in her ear, "Besides, you told me in the afternoon that I could use your body as long as I want and until I feel satisfied. I guess I'll be having your body as dessert." I kissed her fiercely on the lips, dominating her mouth as our tongues clashed. Ahri pulled off her swimsuit and we embraced as we fell on the bed, our mouths locked together intimately, rolling around into a position where I was on top. We broke our kiss, Ahri smiling as I dipped down to suckle and fondle her breasts, their nipples already perky and erect. She moaned, squirming at the wet touch of my tongue flicking her tit. I removed myself from her fleshy mound to focus on her honeypot, glistening from the stimulation she had received. I slammed my tongue into her, flicking all around the inside of her entrance. Ahri arched her back, moaning, her arms sprawled above her head, desperate for more.

"Ahhhhhnnn, Master! I-I'm -aughhh-cumming!" Ahri mewled out as I raised her ass off the the bed, twirling my tongue inside her vagina. She shuddered from her orgasm, as her sweet juices flowed out, spurting onto my mouth and lips. I withdrew myself from Ahri's nether regions as we both panted for air.

"You're in for a real treat, Ahri. I'm going to fuck you and cum in you all night long and I'm only pulling out when we swap positions and until we're done. And after we're done, tell me which one of your friends you want me to bring over." I took my vest and my boxers off, throwing them to the side, my erect manhood springing up from its confinement. Ahri licked her lips sultrily, her eyes an expression of carnal lust. She crawled up to me and immediately began hilting me. I gasped sharply at the sudden pleasure, before quickly adjusting to it. Ahri withdrew her mouth off my now lubricated member before laying down on our bed, facing me.

"Indulge in me, Master. I am all yours now." Ahri lay spread eagle, waiting for me. I nestled my cock just outside her nether regions, holding her thighs firmly. I rammed the entirety of my manhood inside her in one go, both of us moaning at the sudden pleasure.

"Holy fuck! I've shoved my cock all the way inside your pussy and you're still so tight, Ahri. This'll be fun..." I grinned mischievously as I started pounding into her relentlessly. Ahri's folds tightened around my cock, making me spurt more precum inside her. Ahri gasped and moaned, her mind rattled from the immense pleasure I was giving her. Ahri moaned loudly, orgasming for the third time today. Her juices splashed out, staining both our legs with her sex juices. Her pussy, even more slippery let me slide my cock around inside her even faster. I pulled her thighs closer to me, lifting her ass up in the air in the process. The sound made by my balls smacking the area between her pussy and her asshole increased in intensity. I used the leverage to relentless pound her cervix and rub her G-spot every time I pumped in and out of her. I groaned as I felt my impending orgasm grow closer. Ahri cried out again as she orgasmed, her love juices squirting all over my penis. This proved to be the final blow as I came, blowing my load deep inside Ahri's womb as I gasped for breath. The products of our lust slowly spilled out of her vagina, dripping onto our bed.

" _I'll clean our mess up later_. Aw, that's not good. We should definitely wash up after that." I smiled, cupping Ahri's chin. Ahri's expression was a mixture of happiness and weariness. She nodded her head and she put her hands on my shoulders and locked her legs behind me as I put my hands on her ass to pick her up to carry her into the bathroom. Ahri's clenched her vaginal walls around my limp member in a desperate attempt to keep the product of our love insider her, sending a shock of pleasure down my spine, reinvigorating my member as it started to re-harden inside her, a small moan evoked from Ahri's mouth. Stepping into the shower and turning it on, I turned my attention back to Ahri, kissing her vigorously while holding her up against the wall.

"Think you can soap and wash the both of us up while I ram my cock in you?" I raised an eyebrow at Ahri, breaking our kiss as I moved my now erect manhood around a bit inside her, an expression of pure ecstasy on her face as she bit her lip to suppress her moan as she squirted a handful of soap to lather on our chest and arms. Grunting, I thrusted in and out of her again, this time with a slower pace in order for Ahri to wash us thoroughly. I shifted my weight around to hold her by her waist so she wouldn't slip off me. Groaning, I went back to my normal pace, the sound of flesh smacking flesh drowning out the splashing of water from the shower head. Ahri unclamped her mouth, a tiny trickle of blood flowing from her lip, her attempts to stifle her moans gone. Still, she held in her desire to throw her head back and lay against the wall as I pounded her. Ahri rubbed the soap down my back, the foamy bubbles from her work earlier dripping down to our connected nether regions. I rammed my cock deeper into her, as Ahri put her soapy hands back on my shoulders, holding on for her life. Ahri and I moaned together as we climaxed together, her love juices spurting out as I came, ropes of my milky white semen spewing out into her already filled womb, overflowing out of her vagina as it refused to inflate to hold it all in. Ahri used her recovery time to finish soaping us up and washed us clean, although our connected nether regions were the only things not toweled dry. Exiting the bathroom, I plopped both of us down on the bed. I pulled out of Ahri, globs of the mixture of our sex spilling out like an uncapped water bottle on its side. I pulled her by the legs, flipping her around so her ass faced me instead before reinserting my half erect member back inside her.

"Ahhhhnnnn! I love it when you fuck me like that, Master! You pound into me so deep like this!" Ahri mewled as I started thrusting my cock in her vagina, my hands on her waist and ass. Her pussy already heavily lubricated, I thrust all the way inside to hit her cervix effortlessly. I pounded into Ahri relentlessly, her load moans and the smacking of her ass against my hips the only sounds I could hear. My moans turning into primitive grunts, I thrusted faster and faster inside her as Ahri's vagina tightened, desperate for her own orgasm. My ramming slowed down as I pushed all of myself into her, shoving my cock as deep into her core as I, my orgasm speeding up by the second. I roared as I came, a third wave of my milky white semen burst out of me, completely staining her walls white and refilling her womb with more and more of my thick cock milk. Ahri came again seconds after I did, her seventh orgasm today, moaning in ecstasy as I filled her completely to the brim. My cum spilled out of her even before I pulled out my still-hard member, her vagina overflowing. I crawled to Ahri's side of the bed and brought my cock up to her open mouth. Ahri slurped on my shaft, bobbing her head up and down. She hilted me until I blew my last bit of semen down her throat. I pulled my limp member out of her mouth and left it on her tongue, letting the small trickle seep out onto her lithe appendage. I tousled her hair before walking back into the bathroom to rinse my lower body off, grabbing a wet towel on the way out to clean up Ahri. I pulled the covers over us before kissing her on the forehead goodnight.

"M-master... about your part of the deal, can you bring S..." Ahri whispered into my ear, before drifting off to sleep, finally losing consciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey there! Sorry this took so long to come out, I have about 5 hours on weekdays to brainstorm and write because of my commute to work and the fact that I try for 8-10 hours of sleep a day. What did you think about the chapter? Who do you think is the next girl? This is BestTry signing off. Until the next chapter.

P.S: BTW, I will eventually ask for recommendations for which LoL girl to put into the harem next. For now, I have a list for the next 7 or so girls I want to incorporate.

P.P.S: I won't include the MC's name simply because the readers can actually fantasize it being them in the eyes of the MC.


	3. Chapter 2-2

( **Morning** )

The harsh sunlight shining in her face awoke her. She squinted and held her hand above her face in an attempt to block the rays of light. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She stood up and closed the curtains, yet she still saw a faint glow wherever she walked. Walking to the mirror, she saw a ring mark from under her red-orange hair around her neck with a glowing pink heart in the center. The heart stopped glowing shortly, the memory modification finished unbeknownst to her. In a brief moment of silence, she collected herself, only to have a moan she probably wouldn't have heard if she was still moving around. She turned in the sound's direction. The bathroom's door was slightly ajar. She wondered how she hadn't seen it earlier or had heard the shower water. Creeping up to the door, she peeked inside to see...Ahri having sex with Master?!

* * *

"Oh fuck, Ahri! God, how are you still so fucking tight?" I burrowed my cock deep inside her pussy, rubbing against her cervix. I had hold of Ahri, one arm on her waist, the other holding her arm straight behind her. Ahri moaned loudly as each thrust sent waves of ecstasy through her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few strands of bright red-orange hair as I rammed my manhood faster and faster into Ahri, completely assaulting her cervix and G-spot, on the edge of both our orgasms. With a loud moan and one last deep thrust into her womb, Ahri and I came together, her sweet nectar flowing to meet the pearly white semen jetting out of my penis, completely filling her up to the brim. Panting, I pulled my limp manhood out of her, globs of our lust dripping out of her pussy, some staining her inner thigh before falling down to the shower floor. I turned to the door, grinning.

"Sarah, get in here, now!" I called out to the woman standing outside my bathroom. Sarah Fortune walked in shakily, her arousal clearly visible by the trickle of her lubricants down her inner thigh, her left hand stained with her arousal. Ahri's eyes widened before her mouth broke into a smile.

"Sarah! Hey! I didn't know you woke up!" Ahri said sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed that she had walked into the aftermath of her and Master's passionate night. Images of their very early morning fuck in the shower popped back into her head, making her blush intensely.

"Sarah, it isn't nice to peek in at people. I think you should be punished for that." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shower with the both of us. Ahri plopped down to one of the corners, lapping up the products of our lust off her fingers. I locked lips with Sarah, kissing her passionately. Our tongues sparred with each other, one briefly dominating the other before being pushed back. We broke our kiss, panting for breath. I started to move down her body, leaving a trail of kisses before stopping at her breasts. Her breasts were quite a bit larger than Ahri's, probably at least a cup size or two bigger. I fondled them, feeling their softness; it felt just as soft and squishy as Ahri's. Her breasts, as large as they were, had an unnatural perkiness in them, her nipples a few shades darker than Ahri's were. I sucked on them, Sarah moaning softly in response. Her nipples began lactating, first in small amounts, then in thin streams. After a helping of her breast milk, I drifted down to her honeypot, the trail of her juices dripping down her thigh much larger. I gave her entrance a long, tantalizing lick. Sarah moaned loudly, her knees buckling a little bit. I feathered her vagina with my cock, dipping it inside every so often to get a feel of how her inner walls felt like. My first opinion was that her pussy was super soft and tender but was going to be super tight to squeeze into. Sarah moaned louder and louder, pushing my face deeper into her pussy before she came, her sweet nectar splattering over my face. Ahri came over, licking my lips before swiping a finger over my cheek to taste some of Sarah's love juices.

"You taste pretty sweet. I wonder how much sweeter you'll get after I punish you." Ahri brought her down on all fours as I nestled my cock directly at her entrance, licking my lips hungrily. "Tell Sarah what happens when you misbehave." Ahri started drooling at the thought, her nipples growing erect.

"Master hits it from the back mercilessly from behind nonstop until he's satisfied with the punishment he gives. Oh, just thinking about it gets me horny!" Ahri palmed her cheeks in excitement. As she said this, I inserted my cock into Sarah. Oh how right I was, god, Sarah was tight as fuck! It took some effort to just force most of my cock into her. Sarah moaned as my huge phallus completely filled her, orgasming as I shoved the last inch into her, her sweet nectar spilling all over my cock and staining our inner thighs.

"That makes things a lot easier." I grinned mischievously, as I pulled about two thirds of my cock out only to plunge it back in a second later, her lubricants allowing me to almost effortlessly slide my member around inside her. I sped up, pounding into her like a wolf in heat, my hands on her waist, the sounds of my hips on her ass droning out the sound of the shower water. Ahri sat upright on the shower floor nearby, fingering herself as she watched me utterly dominate her friend. Sarah moaned loudly, her tongue hanging out like a dog, as consecutive orgasms struck her, her body continuously convulsing in pleasure as I continued to ravage her insides, my cock rubbing her G-spot and striking against her cervix with every stroke I made. Her vagina, now super lubricated and slippery, I effortlessly rammed into Sarah, penetrating her womb every so often.

"*grunt* How do you like it? My *groan* huge cock completely ugh-dominating you, Sarah? You'll love it -ohhhhhhh, fuck yea- when I completely fill you up with my thick, hot sperm." I pounded her pussy relentlessly, holding her ass close to me to insure I never slipped out of her already wet pussy.

"Yes, Master! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck me harder! Ohhhhhhhhh, right there! Aughhh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Cumming! I'm cumminggGGG!" Sarah's slippery pussy desperately clamped down on my cock, somehow creating friction between my rampaging member and her utterly wet pussy walls. The tightness was insane. Sparks of ecstasy shot through me as I tried to resist, tried to hold on for as long as possible, but it wasn't enough. I grunted loudly as I blew the load I was desperately trying to hold in, large ropes of my white hot seed burst out of me, completely filling up Sarah's womb before overflowing out of her, despite her pussy being plugged shut by my cock. Ahri dove underneath Sarah, her mouth open wide to catch the stray ropes of my pearly white semen. She managed to catch most of it in her mouth, the few strands blown out of Sarah too fast splashed over her face, giving her a finished facial kind of look. I pulled out my half-erect penis, a huge glop of our juices spurting out into Ahri's awaiting mouth. Sarah crawled away, panting desperately for breath, her ass in the air and her face on the shower floor, her mind in pieces from the utter domination she just felt. Ahri swallowed her mouthful of my cum and Sarah's nectar before flipping herself over and positioning herself right in front of my cock, her pussy dripping wet.

"Oh Master! Stick your big, juicy cock inside my tight, horny pussy! Fuck your beloved pet in my pussy until you fill my womb up again!" Ahri shook her ass invitingly, blood flowing back into my member at an incredible rate as I put my hands on her waist, my throbbing cock raring to go again.

"You want it doggy style, love? I'll gladly pound you until you're sore!" I rammed all of my cock inside Ahri in one go, sending sparks of ecstasy through both of us. A loud moan escaped Ahri's mouth as I began to piston into her immensely tight pussy. "Ahri, your pussy is still so tight and we've been fucking since 4 in the morning!" I rammed deep into Ahri, her lubricants aiding my conquest. Thrust after thrust, I hit Ahri's cervix, loud moans leaving Ahri's mouth each time I did. Moments later, I felt my cock start twitching, my orgasm imminent. I groaned loudly as I came again, jets of thick hot seed spurting out into Ahri's womb. Ahri came seconds later, her body trembled as she rode out her orgasm. I pulled my limp member out of Ahri, panting for air, as our love juices spilled out from her onto the slower floor. I stuck my limp member into Sarah's open mouth and she eagerly lapped up the remnants of my last orgasm.

"Clean up, girls. Breakfast is made by the way. I'm going back to sleep; all this fucking's made me tired." I toweled off myself and left the bathroom, flopped onto my bed, falling asleep naked.

( **Afternoon** )

I woke up with a big groan. I looked down at my feet to see Sarah slurping up the jizz I blew all over her breasts,a seductive smile on her face. She opened her mouth, showing the load I put inside her before swallowing all of it.

"Good morning, Master. Did you like the boob job? I saw you staring at my tits in the shower before. They're bigger than Ahri's DD cups, aren't they?" A look of pride swelled up on Sarah's face, before I stifled it, pushing her mouth back onto my cock.

"Be a good girl, keep sucking, will you? Master isn't satisfied yet and I'm still haven't finished punishing you yet." I sat up, watching Sarah work her breasts up and down my shaft. I picked up a bottle of lube nearby and drizzled it all over her breasts. Sarah licked her lips, before lathering it all over her tits and my cock. She placed her breasts back on my cock and stroked it slowly, a moan escaping my mouth. Before long, her tits were sandwiching my cock as she pumped her tits up and down my cock, occasionally dripping some saliva onto the tip before starting again. Waves of pleasure shot through me as she massaged my cock repeatedly, my precum only making more pleasurable. I grunted as my cock twitched and I blew a second load into Sarah's huge tits, my pearly white semen spraying all over her tits and face. Sarah opened her mouth wide, some stray strands landing onto her lolling tongue or straight into her orifice. She gulped down her mouthful before lapping up the jizz I sprayed all over her breasts, swallowing it greedily. Sarah stood up after cleaning herself thoroughly with her mouth. She turned around, swaying her ass seductively, before she turned back to face me, biting her lower lip seductively.

"Master, let me mount you, please. It'll be fun for both of us." Sarah whispered sultrily, her voice dripping with lust and want, an air of domination hidden underneath it. I said nothing, my throbbing member the only reply to her request. Sarah swept her hair behind her before straddling my hips, nestling her entrance on the tip of my cock. I winced slightly at the pleasure, bucking my hip up a bit, yearning for the release I wanted to re-obtain. Sarah made small bobbing motions, her vagina never drifting past the tip of my cock. She smiled seductively before swiftly sliding down on the full length of my throbbing red member, a loud moan escaping both of our mouths. She slid up and down slowly, carefully making sure that she was in control, but that was only because I let her for the time being. Tired of her teasing, I gave her a thought command, being on the Master side of the pact I generated using the ring: " **Start riding faster**." The pact showing our bonded glowed around Sarah's neck as she threw her head back, moaning softly before bringing her face back to face me with an "As you wish, Master." Sarah started to piston herself back and forth down my manhood, her tempo gradually speeding up until she was bouncing on it like a trampoline, her huge tits and ass jiggling like jello as she did so. I moved my free hands to steady her jiggling mounds before putting both tits to my mouth and started suckling on them. Moving my hands down to grip her rippling ass firmly, I started bucking my hips, helping to push more of my cock inside the beautiful woman in front of me. Sarah moaned loudly as my member stroked her cervix on every plunge down, her pleasure only enhanced by my mouth sucking on her nipples, which were starting to lactate profusely. Sarah felt her orgasm seconds away and gripped my shoulders tightly, her nails digging into me as she started to pound my cock in deeper as she pistoned down on my shaft. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she moaned, her face wore the most lewd face I had ever seen, her eyes glazed, as her moans became lewder and louder.

"M-master, please creampie me! Ahhhhnnnn! Pour all your thick cock milk in my womb and pussy! Fill me with your hot semen, M-master!" Sarah came, her sweet sex juices washing over my cock as she did so. Sarah continued to bounce on my throbbing cock through her orgasm, desperately trying to milk out the substance she had grown addicted to. I grunted loudly, my release painfully close. I bucked my hips into her one last time, timing it as she bounced back down on me, my cock burrowing deep inside her, its tip nestling right inside her womb as I came roaring. Large ropes of thick pearly white semen blew out of twitching cock, filling her womb to the brim, before spilling out of her womb, staining her vaginal walls before gushing out onto my cock before it slowly dripped down my balls, finally stopping on the bed-sheets. Sarah panted heavily, still moaning out loudly as her womb started to deflate, refusing to hold all of the precious semen I blew inside her. My mouth remained on her tits for a while, trying to drink up more of her breast milk,as sweet as Ahri's. Finally, I let go of her tits, her breasts jiggling slightly as I pulled myself away, them now covered in a sheen of saliva and her leaking milk. My limp manhood slipped out of her pussy, with large globs of my semen dripping out onto it. Sarah whirled around quickly, with fingers locked inside her vagina in an attempt to stop any more of my semen to leak out, and slurped up the globs of cum present, her tongue giving slow licks to "effectively" clean up my semen.

"Was I wrong, Master? It felt absolutely amazing... We should definitely do that again sometime." Sarah purred out the last two sentences out seductively before turning to walk to the bathroom to wash up and finish enjoying the jizz still inside.

"Your punishment isn't over, Sarah. It hasn't even started yet. I called out to her before stepping out of my room naked with a half erect boner, the result of Sarah toying with me at the end. I resolved to find Ahri to further satisfy me. Ahri was on the balcony, laying on one of the sun chairs naked, tanning herself. I kissed her on the forehead, before stroking her fox ears, Ahri moaning in response. She tilted her head towards me before opening her eyes, a smile on her face.

"How was your sleep, Master? I guess Sarah had way too much fun with you, am I right? What can I do for you?" Ahri asked curiously before noticing my erection, "Oh, your cock is already so hard! I understand, Master. Use me as you wish until you're satisfied." Ahri kissed me on the cheek before putting her hands on the polish board above the balcony railing, sticking her ass out invitingly. I nestled my cock in front of her entrance before pushing all of it into her within a single thrust. Ahri moaned loudly as my manhood rubbed against her cervix. Groaning, I thrusted harder into her, stimulating her cervix and G-spot multiple times, Ahri's mouth open as she half-moaned, half-whined for more of me. I rammed my member into Ahri faster and faster, loud moans escaping both of our mouths, our orgasms close. Ahri cried out in ecstasy as she came, her sex juices washing over my phallus, causing me to come a second afterwards, thick ropes of my milky white jizz spraying into her womb, filling her up completely. Ahri mewled in utter euphoric pleasure as she felt the warm thick liquid being poured into her womb. I pulled my limp dick out of her, Ahri whining as I did, the products our lust dripping out in a thick stream, falling onto the floor of the balcony. Ahri rested her head on the board, panting for breath. I stroked her hair, licking the tip of her fox ears, a mewl escaping Ahri's mouth.

"You've been a good girl, Ahri. I think you deserve a reward for your good behavior." I whispered to her, her fox ears twitching curiously. She turned around to face me, her head tilted to the side. I grinned before embracing her, our lips locked in a passionate kiss, our tongues dancing together. Moments later, we broke apart, gasping for breath. "I'm going to fuck you 'til your pussy is sore. And I'm not leaving you until you are sore." Ahri's eye went from passion to carnal lust, as she licked her lips seductively, way hotter than when Sarah did, my limp member hardening immediately as she did so. She held her perky breasts up in front of her.

"Come, M-master, please...let me service you before I receive my reward." Ahri picked up the suntan oil, drizzling it all over her ample breasts before lathering it with her hands, spreading all around from the top of her breasts to her under-boob. She brought her tits to my cock, utterly sandwiching it in their warmth, as I groaned from the pleasure. Ahri giggled seductively as she stroked my shaft with her breasts, her tongue massaging the tip of my cock. Sparks of ecstasy shot through me, as I was essentially helpless in Ahri's grasp. I moaned as Ahri quickened the pace of her breasts, now blowing the parts of my cock that wasn't submerged in her breasts. Oh, it felt like heaven at that moment, getting blown and boob-jobbed by Ahri, the woman I adored the most in LoL. I tossed my head back, groaning as I submitted to the pleasure, relaxing my muscles, my penis exuding more precum as a result. I grunted loudly as my cock twitched, my pearly white semen gushing all over Ahri's face and tits, trying my best to not get it in her hair. Ahri hungrily swallowed the strands of my jizz on her face, using her fingers to pick up those unreachable to her tongue. She bit her lip seductively, before laying back down on the sun chair, facing me.

"I think I'm ready for my reward, don't you?" Ahri held her vagina wide open with one hand, beckoning me to come with the other. I repositioned her legs so they were spread eagle, easing my member to her entrance. Ahri hooked her feet around the back of my thighs, whining for me to put my manhood in her. I plunged my cock into her slowly, her folds sucking it in eagerly with a slurp. I groaned as I started thrusting into Ahri, my body growing fatigued from the unceasing sex I had since waking up. I rammed myself into her harder, striking her cervix and rubbing her G-spot with every motion. Ahri moaned loudly as her vagina was pounded incessantly, sending sparks of ecstasy through her. Ahri clenched her pussy walls tight, gripping my cock firmly, desperate for more of the cock and its semen that she was now addicted to. My throbbing member twitched uncontrollably, signaling my impending orgasm. I grunted loudly as I came seconds later, thrusting at a slower pace as thick ropes of white hot seed pouring into Ahri's womb, spilling out into her vagina and overflowing, occasionally spurting out of her plugged pussy. Ahri came a few moments later, mewling out loudly as her sweet love juices mixed with the thick hot semen inside her. I pulled my limp member before flopping down next to Ahri on the sun chair, immensely fatigued, a small geyser of our combined sex fluids bursting out of her now that there was no dam to hold back the churning flood. I lay next to her, my mind slowly starting to drift towards unconsciousness.

" **Mount me and ride me until I cum within you twice**." I commanded Ahri as I lay there, attempting to conserve my energy. The mark around her neck glowed and her eyes glowed pink momentarily before she responded to my commands, turning back over to me.

"I will do so as you wish, Master." Ahri droned out sweetly before sliding her tongue from the base of my cock up to the burning red tip, lapping up the cum present there, subsequently re-arousing my member as it stiffened back to full mast again. She straddled my hips and immediately speared herself down on my manhood, both of us moaning loudly in ecstasy. Ahri started bouncing on my cock, squatting down harshly, burrowing the whole of my member deep inside her, wisps of black beginning to fill my vision as I started to black out. Ahri temporarily stopped riding me, positioning herself so her legs were in a 90 degree angle aligned with my legs, before she returned to bouncing on my cock. Using partially of what remained of my energy to put her hands on both buttocks, holding her steady as she began to bounce faster and faster on my throbbing member. I gasped at the mind-blowing pleasure, the wisps of black beginning to completely cloud my vision.

"Oh fuck, Ahri! I'm gonna-ughhhhh-cum sooOONNN!" I mustered up the last of my energy I could use, groaning loudly as I came, globs of my milky white spunk overflowing her womb before its contents pouring out in multiple thin trickles. Ahri moaned loudly, my hot, gushing semen too much for her, as she orgasmed while continuing to bounce on my cock like a trampoline, the mark around her neck not allowing her to slow down to rest, glowing whenever she tried to pause, refusing to disobey its master's order. After my orgasm, I was depleted of energy. With a feeble groan I slowly passed out as Ahri continued to ride me.

* * *

Ahri moaned, convulsing as she orgasmed again on Master's cock, her sweet sex juices drenching his member. The mark on her neck glowed brightly, forcing Ahri to continue bouncing on Master's member. Master's hands left her posterior, falling down rapidly, hitting the balcony floor with a whack. Ahri looked down and saw Master laying there, his eyes closed in a peaceful manner, sleeping.

" _M-master passed out?! Sarah's so mean, making Master punish her. Poor Master, he's so tired. I wanna stop, but I can't!_ " Ahri mewled as she continued bouncing on Master's erect manhood, soft groans coming from Master while he slept. Ahri summoned her tails, using them as a temporary replacement as something to hold her ass. Her tongue hanging out, Ahri rammed Master's cock deeper inside her pussy, desperate for another orgasm from Master, clamping her nether regions tightly around his member. She heard a small grunt coming from Master, as he bucked his hips slightly, pushing his cock in a bit deeper into her. Ahri moaned louder and louder as her body forced itself to bounce harder and harder on her Master's throbbing member. Master groaned, louder this time as his eyes fluttered a little. Ahri bit her lip, barely able to stifle her loud moans as she moved her hands onto his shoulders.

* * *

Groaning, myself only semi-conscious, my eyes fluttered open a bit, the first thing I see are Ahri's jiggling orbs in front of my eyes, the next thing I feel is immense pleasure shooting through me almost nonstop, forcing me wide awake, as Ahri bounced harder and harder on me, her body forcing herself back down faster than she could go up. I moaned loudly as I brought my hands up to hold her ass, her tails moving away and disappearing back into nothingness. I grunted as Ahri slammed herself down onto my cock, sometimes forcing my cock to pound her cervix harshly, sparks of ecstasy shooting through Ahri when it occurred. Ahri mewled, her eyes fluttering in and out of consciousness, her body overloading from the pleasure and strain it put itself on trying to milk out my second orgasm. I moaned loudly as Ahri's body forced itself to ride me even faster, her ass jiggling endlessly as her pussy clamped down on my cock completely constricting it while still riding me, the pleasure it created when she slammed herself down euphoric. My cock started twitching, my orgasm just around the corner. I groaned loudly as Ahri hugged me tightly, barely clinging on to consciousness as she unwillingly sped up, the mark glowing bright pink, her ass pumping up and down my shaft like a blur, the sound of her ass smacking against my hips echoing out loudly into our surroundings. I groaned blissfully, as I finally came, an abnormally large amount of hot, thick ropes of my seed erupting from my cock, brimming Ahri's womb before spilling out of her plugged hole onto the sun chair. Ahri moaned with a happy sigh, the mark on her neck finally ceasing to glow as her ass slowed down its pumping on my shaft as she came a final time, her juices spilling out in unison with my spunk. Ahri's eyes flickered for a moment, before they closed as she fell unconscious, her body pushed over its limits. I lay there, my member softening inside her, pondering on how I could make things naughtier with my eventual harem.

" **Ring, create a caffeine-like nutrient in my semen, make all women in my harem addicted to that substance in my semen, as well as the semen deposited in close vicinity of their womb be absorbed into the womb. The only ways they can absorb the nutrient is from their mouth, stomach, her womb and the walls of her anus**." The ringed glowed with a faded pink light, before the light moved to my testicles, the effects immediately taking effect. Inside her vagina, I felt a tingly sensation as the semen splattered nearby moved, her womb beginning to absorb the semen from the given vicinity. A loophole I gave it though was the fact that it would suck in semen to absorb, pulling in ropes not in the vicinity but were connected together to semen that was close to the womb. My limp member finally slipped out of Ahri, as she woke up a few seconds later.

"Good morning, Master!" Ohhhh fuck, my pussy is so sore! Are you satisfied?" Ahri yawned before getting up off my lap, wincing at the soreness of her ass and pussy, a small trickle of our juices dripping out. She walked off to the bathroom, every so often stepping with a limp caused by her sore vagina. I followed her, grabbing a towel to clean myself before going to bed for a quick nap.

( **Evening** )

I woke up to darkness. I looked around, seeing that the lights were on in the corner of my eyes. I realized that my face was pushed into Ahri's breasts. I groaned and jostled her a bit, stirring her from her rest. Ahri let out a cute yawn as she woke up, before looking down and smiling at me.

"Oops! Guess I pulled you too close to me when I slept next to you after my shower." Ahri giggled, before releasing me from her grasp. I kissed her, before getting out of bed, stretching my arms. Yesterday's leftovers were taken out to be microwaved. I brought most of the food back to my room for Ahri and I, leaving some for when Sarah would eat. Ahri's eyes lit up as I walked into the bedroom with a plate of food for us. We spent the next half-hour feeding each other, Ahri sitting perpendicularly on my lap and licking her lips seductively after every bite. A few pieces of food were dropped, albeit back on the plate, although one or two dropped into Ahri's cleavage, a gasp of surprise at the warmth of the food when it dropped into her valley of her mounds. After finishing our dinner, I brought the dish downstairs to clean it while Ahri got the water in our bathroom ready for a bath, presumably waiting for me so we could do some kinky shit while doing so. Re-entering my room and striding towards the bathroom, I heard the patter of water as Ahri was finishing up the water prep. I walked in and was greeted with one of the hottest things I had ever seen Ahri do. She had squirts of soap dribbling down her breasts and navel, her arms sprawled over her breasts in a sexy pose, her lower lip bit in a seductive demeanor and her tails in a heart shape. The sight was enough for my member to stand fully erect. Ahri licked her lips seductively as she beckoned me over to her, her hands moving to spread the bubbling soap all over her breasts. I understood what she wanted to do, moving my member in between her soapy orbs, the right amount of cold soap and her warm tits sending a wave of pleasure through me. Ahri giggled as she sandwiched my cock within her large mounds, pumping them up and down my shaft, the soap an even better lubricant than the suntan oil. I groaned as her breasts moved swiftly around my member, sparks of ecstasy shooting through me rapidly. I grunted as my cock twitched, before I came, sticky ropes of my pearly white seed erupting onto Ahri's face and breasts. Ahri smiled before she lapped up the semen covering her.

"God, Ahri. I would really love to just take you from behind so badly right now. But Sarah still has to be punished. Early tomorrow morning ok, Ahri?" I winked at her before washing myself and drying myself with the towel after stepping out of the bath, my erect member yearning for a much more pleasurable release. Outside of the bathroom, I used the ring to locate where Sarah was. It pinged me her location, the hot tub of the sauna on the basement floor. I used the ring to teleport outside of the basement sauna, before opening the door and walking in. Sarah turned around in surprise, crying out softly as I grabbed her tits from behind, groping them harshly.

"You've been such a bad girl today. Tsk tsk, Sarah. It's time for your punishment." I smiled mischievously at her, moving my hands to thoroughly massage her, moving my hands from her breasts to her shoulders and back, kneading them firmly. Sarah moaned softly as I continued to massage her, arching her back when I moved back to her breasts, fondling and kneading them. My fingers moved, caressing her nipples softly while pinching and tweaking them harshly, waves of pleasure washing over Sarah. The mark on her neck flickered bright white, a sign that she would start craving the nutrient in my semen again. And even then the intake only pushed the craving back for approximately a day. The mark on her neck started flickering rapidly before stopping, the light now bright and shifting to a pink hue. Sarah gasped sharply as her irises glowed pink and her sex hormones spiked, her nipples erecting and secreting milk while her vagina started to drip lubricants in copious amounts. Sarah whined, trying to push her mouth down on my cock, but I held her back, pulling on her copper red hair.

"Beg for it, Sarah. You won't get it unless you beg for it." I grinned maliciously at her, watching Sarah struggle inwardly before she made a feebly cry.

"P-please Master... please give it to me. I want it so badly." Sarah mumbled quietly, whining in desperation. I shook my head in disapproval, one hand cupping her chin and the other reaching behind her to spank her ass. Sarah let out a painful gasp as my hand hit her with a loud smack.

"Tell me, Sarah. What is it that you want? Beg, scream for it." I whispered in her ear, my hand rubbing her flushed ass cheek.

"Master, I want your cock SO BADLY! I want you to carve its shape into my pussy and make me CUM RIVERS onto your thick member as you cum buckets inside me, completely FILLING ME UP!" Sarah mewled, finally giving into her desires. I patted her hair as I released her hair from my grasp, her mouth instantly rushing down to bob up and down my shaft.

"Good girl, Sarah. Mhmmmm, good girl..." I sighed as my member was stimulated, Sarah hilting it to its base. God, she was so much better at deepthroating than Ahri, coming up for air only a third as much as what Ahri would need. Sarah's tongue twirled around the base of the shaft, the lithe pink appendage sliding around, the warm saliva an adequate lubricant for the thrusting of my cock into her throat. I moaned loudly as Sarah moaned into her as she hilted me. I groaned as Sarah sped up her deepthroating, my cock starting to twitch, first in a volatile pace then uncontrollably fast as my release was near. I pushed her head down onto my manhood as I came, her eyes widening as I did so. Thick ropes of my warm white seed ejaculated out into her welcoming mouth, pouring down into her stomach. Sarah rubbed her stomach as the cum drizzled down her esophagus, the warm and fuzzy feeling satisfying for her. After the last drops of my semen seeped out, I pulled my half-erect manhood out of her mouth with a lewd slurping sound. Sarah gasped for breath, sucking in gratuitous amounts of air. The glowing pink heart on the mark of her neck started to empty out, the pink color dropping down to about two-thirds of its complete shape. Sarah flipped herself around, shaking her sopping wet ass seductively as she did so.

"Please put your huge cock in me, Master! I beg of you!" Sarah's eyes displayed an expression of want and lust. I brought my cock to her supple posterior. However, I nestled the tip to the entrance to her ass. I plunged my cock into her ass with some difficulty, her tight ass sending sparks of ecstasy rushing through me. Sarah cried out in surprise and bliss as she was pleasured beyond anything she had ever imagined. Both of us moaned loudly as we adjusted to the mind-rattling pleasure. I started thrusting slowly, the walls of her asshole gripping my cock tightly, the only lubricants the precum my phallus produced. Building up a tempo, I started ramming her asshole faster, my balls slapping against her dripping wet pussy with a lewd smack. Sarah moaned loudly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes slightly rolled back into her skull, her mind in a state of perpetual state of bliss as her sweet ass was rammed repeatedly by my cock. Groaning, I sped up even faster albeit with some difficulty due to the limited amount of lubricant present in her ass. I felt my orgasm inching closer but wanted to enjoy the moment for a while.

" **Ring, give me the ability to forcibly hold my orgasm and let out LARGE amounts of my cum when I let go of my orgasm. Mental hotkey it to a passphrase: Command Fat Nut. Initiate the command while you're at** it." I thought out as I pounded Sarah's ass deeper and deeper. Sarah lay face-down on the sauna floor, her ass high in the air, allowing for more leverage to thrust even deeper into her. Her moans and the loud smack of her ass on my hips filled the room. Sarah moaned loudly as she came, her nectar spurting out onto my testicles before dribbling down to the floor. I grunted as the seed churned in my balls, waiting for its destined release that I wouldn't give. Sarah was barely clinging onto consciousness so I stopped my thrusting for a short period of time. My cock slowly slid out of her asshole with a popping sound as I flipped Sarah around before plunging my cock back into her ass, a lewd slurping sound made as my cock eagerly slid into her. I sat upright, my feet in the hot tub pulling Sarah onto my lap. Sarah weakly nodded her head, understanding before bouncing her ass on my cock, slamming my manhood deeper into her than it did before. I groaned loudly, my orgasm building up uncomfortably, large amounts of semen piling up onto itself to be ejaculated out of my throbbing member. Sarah pounded her asshole up and down my shaft, moaning loudly as she pressed her tits against my chest, her arms wrapped around my back in an embrace. I kissed her passionately, Sarah allowing complete access to her mouth as she moaned into my mouth as she pumped herself down my throbbing red member. My orgasm extremely uncomfortable at this point, I started bucking my hips to push my cock deeper into her. We broke our kiss moaning, a string of saliva connecting our tongues. Sarah clamped her asshole on my cock, completely gripping my cock whole. I groaned loudly as I finally released my orgasm, pushing my cock as deep as I could into her tight asshole, enormous ropes of thick white semen poured into her asshole like a roaring flood, Sarah screaming in euphoric bliss as she came again, her nectar spilling out onto my balls. My orgasm lasted a long time as my penis throbbed, shooting copious amounts of my seed into her asshole. Finally, I slipped out of her asshole, large globs of my semen dripping out onto my limp member and the floor. Sarah gasped, panting for breath, her head thrown back.

"Are you satisfied with your punishment, Sarah?" I kissed Sarah on her cheek, tousling her hair. Sarah smiled, nodding before we waded into the hot tub to wash up. It was quite dark when we left the basement, the moon shining brightly through the windows. I got into bed where Ahri lay sleeping, Sarah to my right, as Ahri instantly grabbed and pulled me into her sleeping embrace. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, settling my thoughts on a certain woman to add to my harem.

* * *

Author's Note: Holy shit, this chapter was longer than I thought. Keep in mind that the MC will be constantly referring to the ring to use stored commands. Also to fix potential plot holes, the addiction will only be present in women I will be writing a lemon for, although I will be writing out a sentence or two stating that the MC is sating the women's addiction. Anyway, what are your thoughts? This is BestTry signing off for now. See in you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3-3

Author's Note: - _ **speech-**_ Sona's telepathy(because she's mute)

* * *

( **Morning** )

I got up early, kissing the three girls in my bed on the forehead as I walked to the the bathroom. As I turned on the water, I received a hug from behind, the person squeezing her breasts into me.

"Master, don't forget the deal we made yesterday. I'm really looking forward to it." Ahri whispered seductively into my ear, as one of her hands moved downwards to massage my member. I pulled both of us into the shower before wheeling around to kiss her. Our mouths clashed passionately, our tongues twirling with each other as our hands traveled south to hold the other's back. We broke our kiss panting for breath, a thin strand of saliva connecting our tongues before the shower-head 's water broke it. I brought myself south leaving a trail of kisses down until her breasts. I kneaded her breasts and tweaked her nipples, Ahri moaning softly in response. I suckled on one of her nipples, which began excreting milk, first in drops before it became a small steady stream. I detached my mouth from her breast after some time, bringing my mouth to her honeypot, licking in small circular motions, Ahri crying out in pleasure as I did so. I rammed my tongue into her folds, Ahri letting out appreciative mewls as I licked the insides of her entrance. Ahri pressed my head down on her pussy, imploring me to explore deeper inside her. With a sharp cry, Ahri came, her sweet nectar spilling out onto my face. Ahri shuddered as she came, before relaxing as her lungs heaved up and down slightly for breath. Ahri bent down, grabbing the soap to squirt the slippery substance on her breasts, making sure that it drizzled all over to completely cover them. Ahri bit her lip seductively as she beckoned me over with a finger. I brought my member over her enormous tits, nestling it in the valley of her tits. Ahri sandwiched her breasts over my member, the cold soap over my cock sending a spark of ecstasy down my spine, eliciting a moan from my mouth. Ahri giggled devilishly as she stroked my cock with her breasts, the soap beginning to foam and bubble, the slippery sensation sending sparks of pleasure through me.

"Hehe, how does it feel, Master? You like my big, slippery tits on your cock, don't you?" Ahri smiled sultrily as she continued to stroke my shaft in between her breasts. I groaned loudly as Ahri squished her tits to further encompass my member. My cock twitched, my impending orgasm close. With a cry, I came spurting copious amounts of my pearly white seed over Ahri's awaiting breasts and face. Ahri held her mouth open as the strands of my cum flew onto her eager tongue. Ahri lapped up the semen on her face before using her fingers to pick up the patches of my seed on her breasts. Ahri dropped down on all fours, turning around to face away from me, her ass swaying seductively.

"Master, please pound your big dick into me. I want you pounding my pussy so badly!" Ahri mewled for me, shaking her ass invitingly at me. I brought my hands up to her body, one hand pulling both her arms back, the other holding her waist. I pushed my member into her slowly, Ahri purring contentedly as I did so. Grasping her arms tightly, I pounded into her harder, Ahri's folds sucking me in eagerly. Ahri moaned louder and louder as my member forged deeper into her, stimulating her cervix and G-spot with every motion. My cock twitched, my orgasm near its edge. I commanded the ring: " **Execute Fat Nut**." as I rammed into Ahri harder and harder, using her arms as leverage to push my dick deeper in her. Ahri cried out in bliss as she came, her sweet nectar spilling over my cock and testicles, remnants dripping out of her clit. My semen started to pent up as I held onto my orgasm, pounding incessantly into her. Ahri's breasts swayed back and forth as I thrusted into her. Groaning loudly, I continued plunging my manhood into Ahri's wet folds, my orgasm becoming uncomfortable. I chose to release it earlier than I did with Sarah last night, letting a roar as I ejaculated, large ropes of my milky white seed erupting from my member, completely flooding her womb before overflowing out of her pussy, dripping down to the shower floor. Ahri shuddered as she felt my semen churn inside her. A light blue lock of hair swayed, peeking into the bathroom every so often.

"Sona, can you come in here for a sec? I need to talk with you." I called out somewhat softly to the bathroom door, to not disturb Sarah. The blue haired maven shyly stepped into the bathroom, before noticing Ahri and rushed to hug her, Ahri's arms wide open for an embrace. I watched them hug for a bit, albeit uncomfortable as my member was still inside Ahri's vagina. I slid it out slowly, Ahri whining as I did so. When my member slipped out, large globs of cum fell out with it, dripping out onto the shower floor. Ahri tilted her head backwards, her tongue hanging out lewdly, her eyes glazed of lust. The girls broke her hug and Ahri dropped down immediately to start sucking my half-erect member. Sona blushed beet red as she watched her friend deepthroat me. I grunted as Ahri bobbed her head up and down my member, holding my arm out for Sona. She took my hand and I pulled her in with a twirl. I kissed Sona, our lips melding together sweetly as we emboldened our kiss as our tongues twirled with the other, fighting for dominance. We separated our kiss moments later, panting for breath. I brought my mouth down to her wet orbs. Holy fuck, her tits were big, possibly bigger than Sarah's. I clamped my mouth down on one of her nipples and suckled on it, a telepathic moan ringing in my head as Sona threw her head back in bliss. I groaned into Sona's breast as Ahri hastened her bobbing on my shaft. My manhood began to twitch in Ahri's mouth before she abruptly detached herself from it. One of her hands went up to squeeze Sona's ass, gesturing downwards at my twitching cock. Sona nodded before bringing herself down on my hard manhood, completely gulping it all down in one go. I gasped sharply at the sudden sensation, blissfully unaware that Sona was this lewd. Sona giggled in my mind as she continued to deepthroat me, the pleasure immeasurable. I moaned as I came, shoving Sona down onto my cock as I did so, my seed spewing down her throat. I grunted unexpectedly as Sona eagerly gulped it down as it came out. Sona moved off my semi-erect member a few moments later, licking her lips seductively.

" _ **I want more, Master. Please give to me...**_ " Sona whispered sweetly into my mind as she stood up, sauntering up to me before Ahri stopped her. She wagged a finger at Sona before striding over to me, her hands playfully massaging my balls.

"Come here, Sona. Let your Master satisfy you." I gestured Sona forward with a motion with my hand. Sona lay down next to me on her back, her legs spread eagle, her vagina oozing lubricants. I brought myself to her entrance, before plunging myself into her swiftly, Sona shrieking blissfully into my mind as I did so. "Oh fuck, you're so tight!" I thrusted deeper into Sona, her moans increasing in volume as she arched her back, her mouth open in bliss. Ahri lay to our right, fingering herself rapidly, whimpering in pleasure as she watched us fuck.

" _ **Oh yesssssss, Master!**_ _**Right thereeeeee! You're pounding me so hard! Ahhnnnnnn, your dick is the best, Master!**_ " Sona moaned out in ecstasy as I rammed my manhood into her faster and faster, incessantly rubbing her cervix and G-spot with every motion I made inside her. I motioned Ahri closer to me, in order to help better pleasure her. I suckled Ahri's breast, pulling her nipple hard with my mouth, her milk streaming out as Ahri moaned loudly, her digits still pumping in and out of her wet opening. " _ **Ohhhh, Master! I'm -augh- cumming!"**_ Sona moaned loudly in my mind as she orgasmed, her sweet nectar flowing out all over my member as I continued thrusting in her. Ahri came a few seconds later , her sex juices splattered over her fingers and the shower floor. I moaned into Ahri's breast as I continued to thrust into Sona's pussy, now so lubricated that I could slip and slide inside her effortlessly. Sona's moans of ecstasy rang in my head sweetly as I thrust into her like an animal while my hands rested on her breasts, kneading them softly. My orgasm gradually building up as I pounded into Sona faster and faster, I released myself off Ahri's nipple and clamped my mouth onto one of Sona's nipples, suckling on it fervently. Sona mewled loudly in my mind as I rammed my member deep into her as it started to twitch, my orgasm just around the corner. Her tit popping out of my mouth, I groaned loudly as I came, ropes of my pearly thick seed exploding out of my member deep into Sona's womb. Sona moaned out into my head as she came again, her body spasming as another wave of her sex juices washed over my shuddering member. Sona gasped for breath as her body slowly subsided its convulsing. I pulled my limp penis out of her, globs of my semen oozing out of her mere moments later. I washed all of us off before stepping out of the shower to towel myself off. Ahri and Sona remained on the floor, picking up strands of my seed off of Sona's entrance. I put my clothes on to go shopping for groceries, not wanting to create food with the ring. I left a note on the nightstand telling the girls that I'd be back within an hour.

( **Afternoon** )

After I got home and put down the groceries, I sat down on the couch to watch some TV, particularly some of the most recently released movies. So focused in the movies, I hadn't noticed that Sona had sat down next to me and laid her head face-up on my lap. She then flipped around to massage my member with her soft hands, her fingers cradling my balls gently. I only noticed when Sona started bobbing her head on my fully erect shaft, partially obscuring the TV. I grunted as Sona stuffed the entire of my cock in her mouth, her tongue licking the bottom side of my shaft passionately. I pushed Sona down on my cock by her hair, a small cry of surprise echoing in my mind as I did so. Sona removed herself off my member before getting off the couch, kneeling in front of me. My attention solely focused on her, I spread my legs for her as she brought her voluptuous breasts up to sandwich my manhood, squishing it between them.

" _ **Your dick is so warm and wet... I can never get over how big and thick it is. Oh, how badly I want it to be inside me again, fucking me like the slut I** **am**..._" Sona whispered in my mind as she began to stroke my member with her breasts, sending waves of pleasure through me. I moaned as Sona brought her mouth down onto the tip of my manhood, her tongue twirling around it agonizingly blissful. Sona slurped and sucked on my cock as she pumped her soft orbs down the remainder of my erection. I groaned as my member started to twitch softly before a louder grunt escaped my mouth as Sona pushed herself down onto my cock, putting as much as she could into her mouth while her breasts sandwiched the rest. It was too much for me as copious amounts of my seed spilled out of my erection into Sona's eager mouth. Sona unlatched her mouth from my half-erect member, her mouth wide to proudly show how much of my cum was dumped inside her. She swallowed it eagerly before licking her lips, biting the bottom one sultrily before straddling my lap, facing me. " _ **All for you, Master. Punish the slutty girl in front of you, pound your huge cock into me, make me scream, beg for more of you, completely fill me up...**_ " Sona made eye contact with me, her eyes wearing an expression of an almost animalistic lust. Temporarily taken aback by her submissiveness, I hesitated then brought her ass up with my hands before resting her onto my rock-hard member. I licked my lips hungrily as I brought her down on me, completely engulfing my cock in one motion. Sona threw her head back, a moan of ecstasy resonated in my head as she started to ride me. " **I think I'll have some more Fat Nuts, please.** " The passphrase recognized, I brought my hands up to hold her ass firmly as Sona bounced on my cock, her mewls and moans of ecstasy, pure bliss for my ears.

"Sona, I'm never gonna pull my dick out of you until I cum loads inside you." I grunted as Sona started bouncing on my cock faster. She moaned loudly in my head as she came, her nectar spurting out onto my thrusting member. Her vagina now slick with her lubricants, Sona bounced faster and faster on my member, the movement made inside her effortless. I pulled her legs apart slightly so my length completely pounded into her, her ass now jiggling fervently every time she brought herself down on my cock. I held Sona's jiggling mounds still before putting both of her nipples into my mouth, suckling both of them harshly, her sweet milk spilling out in thin streams. Sona mewled in my mind, desperate for my seed to flood her womb as she bounced on my cock like a trampoline, pushing my manhood deeper into her with every thrust. As my orgasm started to build up, I slapped both of her buttocks, a loud smacking sound reverberating throughout the room albeit slightly muffled by the sounds of the TV.

" _ **Master, more, more! Your big cock feels so good inside my pussy! Oh fuck, you're hitting all the right spots. Ahhhhhnnnnn, I th-think I'm gonna cum** **againNNNN!**_ " Sona moaned loudly in my mind as she came again, her body shaking while continuing to bounce on me, her sex juices flowed over my member. My built up orgasm now uncomfortable, I bucked my hips upwards to further stimulate Sona, who was now arching her back forward to hug my head as her ass jumped on my manhood, her vaginal walls clamping down on it, desperately trying to milk out my semen. Grunting into her tits, I released my orgasm, large ropes of my milky white seed flowing into Sona, her womb brimming with it mere seconds later. Sona let out a loud telepathic cry as she came again, her nectar mixing with my seed. The product of our lust dripped out of her plugged vagina over my testicles then on the couch. Sona mewled from the pleasure of my white-hot spunk churning inside her womb, arching her back with her mouth open in bliss. The movement stirred my softened member, re-hardening it to full mast rapidly. We fell over to our left, myself still on top of Sona as I let go out her nipples, her milk still leaking out in thin streams. Sona raised her legs up to her head as one of her arms held both of them still. I started moving inside her again as we locked lips fiercely. Sona screamed out blissfully in my mind as I pumped my cock in and out of her as I groaned into our kiss. Our tongues twirled gracefully with the other, Sona's legs moving back and forth with every thrust I made inside her. We broke our kiss as I rammed my manhood ruthlessly into her pussy, sparks of pleasure shooting through both of us. Sona's walls harshly tightened around my cock harshly every so often after I would brush by her G-spot or hit her cervix, causing my to moan loudly. Our lips locked again, our tongues dancing with a fiery passion as our nether regions smacked together lewdly with every motion I made. Sona cried out blissfully into my mind as I hit her cervix perfectly again and again, the pleasure shooting through her only amplified as I started to knead her supple breasts firmly. I pumped my cock inside Sona, pounding her like an animal, my second orgasm just around the corner. " _ **Ahhhhhhnnnnnn, Master! Your cock is gonna drive me crazyyyyyy! Fuckkkk, your big dick is hitting the right spots so gooOODDDD! Aughhhh, I'm gonna come again, Master!"**_ Sona moaned out in ecstasy as she came another time, her sex juices only aiding the conquest inside her. I grunted uncomfortably, breaking our kiss as the pleasure from Sona's over-lubricated vagina built my orgasm up to its breaking point. With a loud grunt, I ejaculated inside Sona a second time, more of my thick, milky-white semen flowing out into her pussy, her womb brimming over again from the oversupply of my seed inside. Large spurts of my semen rhythmically gushed out onto the couch, her vagina not enough to hold all of my seed. Sona mewled out contentedly in my mind as she felt more of the warm spunk she was already addicted to flow around in her pussy and womb. " _ **Oh fuck...t**_ _ **here's so muchhhhhh**_." Sona slurred out in my mind as we lay on the couch, the both of us panting for breath. I slowly pulled my softened member out of her, Sona moaning softly in response. I kissed her on the cheek before getting up to grab a towel from the bathroom to clean up myself and the couch. When I walked into the bathroom, Sarah was in the tub, taking a bath. Upon seeing me, she licked her lips hungrily before reaching over to stroke my member, giving it occasional licks to clean up any remaining sex fluids from me or Sona.

"Do you need me to clean you, Master?" Sarah turned onto her side, her breasts spilling onto the edge of the bathtub. I entered the bathtub on the opposite side of her, my legs sprawled to my sides as Sarah crawled towards me. She swirled her tongue around the tip before engulfing it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down the shaft. I sighed as Sarah continued to suck on my manhood, tousling her red hair. I groaned as Sarah pushed the tip of my cock down her throat, my orgasm closing in. I pushed Sarah's head down on on my member as I came, my seed ejaculating down Sarah's throat to her stomach. After my penis was extracted from her mouth, she licked her lips in satisfaction. She shifted herself standing up so her legs lay spread open, one hand holding her entrance open. I stood up and strode next to her, resting the tip of my member in her entrance as Sarah moved a leg up behind my back. I held onto her waist as she put her hands on my shoulders, Sarah intent on lifting herself off onto the wall. Sarah lifted her legs up before locking them behind my back. I slid my manhood into Sarah slowly with a soft groan as she arched her back, welcoming the pleasure. We shifted ourselves so Sarah was pressed on the wall so I could move my hands down to her ass as I started thrusting into Sarah. Her folds sucked me in eagerly as I pumped into her, Sarah moaning loudly as her locked legs pushed me into her deeper. I leaned down to suckle one of her breasts as my thrusting sped up. Sarah mewled loudly, her fingers digging into my shoulders painfully, as her walls clamped down on my member tightly. I grunted as I pounded my cock harshly into her pussy, the tightness almost unbearable for me as my manhood started to twitch. With a loud groan, I came inside her, ropes of my thick seed spraying out to fill her womb. Sarah came a few moments later, her nectar washing over my member as she shuddered while her hands gripped even harder on my shoulders. Eventually, I pulled my member out of her, our sex juices spilling out in a stream to the shower floor. I kissed her softly before I took a handful of soap to clean the both of us up, albeit leaving her nether regions untouched so Sarah could enjoy it later. Finishing my shower, I stepped out with my towel, wiping myself before going downstairs, in the mood for a game or two.

( **Evening** )

I rubbed my eyes harshly. I'd been gaming for at least 4 hours, shown by the tip of the sun barely over the horizon. I got up from the couch, turning off the TV and powering off the controller before wheeling around to make dinner. An hour later, I whistled to signal all 3 girls that food was ready. A thundering of footsteps from the next door echoed out before Sarah and Sona strode out into the kitchen, each grabbing their fill of food before heading out to the living room. Ahri came down a few minutes later as I was getting myself a plate. She walked up to me, her head tilted upward slightly before she traced my jawline with one of her nails, kissing me lightly on the cheek before grabbing a plate of food for her. As she walked to the living room, she turned to blow me a kiss before turning back around. After dinner, I washed the dishes before plopping myself down on the couch for a nap. Before I drifted off to sleep, Sona laid down next to me, her head resting on my lap.

* * *

My eyes fluttered as I groaned, stretching my body as my eyes adjusted to the light, or rather, lack of light. The room was completely dark, safe for the dim light of the kitchen on the left. I turned to the clock on the table, it reading 11:36 p.m. I got off the couch, moving Sona's head onto the couch before picking her up bridal-style and going down to the basement for a bath in the hot tub, hoping that Sarah and Ahri were already asleep. Laying Sona down at the edge of the tub so her body up to her navel was submerged before taking off my clothing, wading in after her. Sona groaned, flickering her eyes before rubbing them with her wet hands. Sona looked around before realizing where she was, licking her lips before turning to look at me. She sauntered over to me seductively before dropping herself down, bringing her face to my hardened member. She used one of her fingers to circle around the tip of my manhood, her nail sending a sharp shock of pleasure down my spine as I gasped sharply.

" _ **Master seems to enjoy my fingers on his cock. Maybe you would like to do something...more with**_ **me?** " Sona tilted her head coyly, before she started licking up and down my member, stopping to leave her mouth open-wide. " _ **Master can use my mouth as he**_ **pleases.** " Sona started salivating at the thought of my large cock inside her. I took the initiative, pulling her head down to start sucking on my cock, beginning with a relentless deepthroat. Sona happily sucked me off, not once needing to gasp for breath as I forced her to hilt me, my balls swaying to lightly hit her chin every time I shoved her head down on me. Without warning, I grabbed one of her ponytails in each of my hands and thrusted into her mouth with Sona gasping slightly at the action. I started pounding her mouth, using her tightly grasped hair to stuff my member in deeper into her mouth. " _ **I love your big dick, Masterrrrrrrrrr. It feels so good when you fuck my throat like that.**_ " Sona said seductively in my mind, her submissiveness proudly being shown off. I grunted as Sona started to shake her tongue lightly left and right, my orgasm coming to fruition. I moaned sharply as I orgasmed, shooting my thick seed down Sona's throat into her awaiting stomach. After most of my orgasm subsided, I pulled most of my half-erect member out, leaving the last few inches to rest in her mouth as the last strands of my cum trickled out. Sona gulped it down greedily, before rubbing her stomach. " _ **Your cum is always so thick and delicious. Oh I can't help but think about it filling me up right now.**_ " Sona turned around, facing away from me before she started swaying her ass in front of me seductively, her pussy dripping with her own lubricants. I brought my mouth up to lick her vagina, dipping my tongue inside to swirl it around inside her, blissful moans ringing in my head from Sona as she shivers from the pleasure. I brought my hands to her asshole, spreading it open with both hands, a small shriek entering my mind. " _ **N-n-no, not there, Master! Don't spread my asshole open like**_ **that!** " Sona mewled out in my mind as I continue to ravage her pussy with my tongue, one of my fingers slipping into into her asshole. Sona's moans intensified in frequency and volume before she let out a loud moan, her sweet juices splashing out onto my face and open mouth. Sona panted, moving her ass away from my face before getting on all fours in front of me. " _ **P-p-please, Master... stick your big, fat dick inside my pussy. Please fuck me, Master, I beg of you!**_ " Sona begged me, her pussy yearning for my member as she slowly inched towards me. I grabbed one of her arms, pulling it towards to me, my other hand holding her waist as to stabilize myself before I slowly inserted my member into Sona's wet entrance. Before long, I was pounding her like an animal, wet slaps echoing out in the room as I fucked Sona in the hot tub, her sweet moans filling my mind. Her pussy clamped down hard on my cock as Sona orgasmed again, her voice wailing blissfully in my head as she came while I continued to thrust my manhood deep inside her. " _ **Oh yes, Master! Right theREEEEEEE! Fuckkkkkk, your dick is hitting me so deep in my** **pussy!**_ " Sona mewled out as I continued to thrust wildly inside her. Groaning, I ejaculated inside her, my seed shooting out to fill her womb, not slowing down as I orgasmed. When I finally stopped orgasming, I shifted Sona and myself so that she rested herself on her forearms while both of my hands held her waist. Mustering up some strength, I started to pound my cock into Sona again, her frenzied moans ringing in my head. Sona's moans rang out in my head louder and louder as I thrusted faster and faster inside her filled vagina, small globs of my semen erupting out of her pussy as I pounded my dick in and out of her like a piston. I stopped moving inside her, leaving Sona panting and begging for more before I moved her by the waist, sitting myself up and twisting Sona 360 degrees around my cock, the friction on it immensely pleasurable. Sona started bouncing on my cock almost immediately, her ass rippling every time she pushed herself down on my cock. I suckled on her nipples, keeping her large orbs from jiggling up and down like yo-yos, her breast milk streaming out in small streams for me to lap out. I moved my hands from her waist down to knead and rub her supple ass cheeks, occasionally slapping them harshly, eliciting a louder moan from Sona in my head as she bounced faster and faster on my cock like a trampoline, her pussy gripping my cock like a vice, the pleasure racking up to its climax. With a grunt, I blow my load inside Sona again, my thick seed spewing out into Sona's already filled womb, my semen spilling out over my inner thighs, testicles and into the hot tub. Sona's mouth lay open with her tongue sprawled out as she desperately gasped for breath, her mind reeling from the immense pleasure she just received. I laid her down on the floor, lifting her legs up to her so they rested parallel to her head, before nestling my erect member at her glazed entrance. Just the slightest amount of contact sent a spark of pleasure through Sona as she arched her back, moaning into my mind. My cock slid in easily, her folds sucking it in eagerly as I laid down on her for better positioning. Sona's legs locked behind me as I started pounding my cock into her pussy, her mewling into my mind. Our sex juices made my conquest effortless as I slammed her cervix harshly with each thrust, Sona's loud moans echoing in my mind. " _ **M-m-master, if you keep fucking me in this position, you're gonna break my pussy!** " _As Sona said this, her pussy clamped down on my cock before she orgasmed, a spray of her juices shooting on to my cock.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, Sona!" I rammed my cock harder and harder at her cervix, wet smacks reverberating in the room as we continued to make love passionately. Sona moaned louder in my mind, imploring me to pound her, to stimulate her more. I continued fucking her, ramming my cock inside her like an animal in heat, my eyes fixated on her jiggling mounds. My member began to twitch and throb, my orgasm edging closer and closer as I started to pound my cock deeper and deeper into Sona's pussy. Sona arched her back, her face in an expression of pure bliss as she came again, another wave of her sex juices shooting out all over my thrusting cock. A few seconds later, I ejaculated, my hot seed exploding out of my cock like a cannonball into her awaiting womb, already mostly filled with my semen from our previous bouts of lovemaking. Sona purred in satisfaction as my pulsing member delivered globs of my cum deep inside her. I pulled myself off of her as my cock exuded its last few pulses of cum, which I chose to spray over her breasts. Panting, I stood up, looking down to see the most marvelous sight: Sona with an expression of bliss plastered on her face, her legs sprawled above her head, her pussy leaking out copious amounts of my semen while her cum-stained breasts heaved up and down as she also panted for breath. "You look so slutty right now, Sona." My eyes wandered over her beautiful body.

" _ **Yea, I bet I do right now... but I'm your slut, Master. Yours and yours only...**_ " Sona whispered seductively in my mind, " _ **So use your slut however you like, Master.**_ " She moved her legs away from her head, settling them back on the floor, splaying them open for my usage. I moved myself over to her, her submissiveness bringing my member back to full mast in mere seconds, resting my erection at her mouth before realizing the uncomfortability of the position. I motioned Sona to kneel on both knees before resuming the position I had. Sona started to lick my manhood, her tongue swirling around the tip as I rest one hand on each of her ponytails. Sona stopped her licking my cock, understanding what I wanted to do. Without any signal, I thrust into Sona's mouth, my manhood causing her throat to expand slightly. I pistoned into her mouth fiercely, as Sona's tongue wrapped around the middle of the shaft to lather it in her saliva. Sona fingered herself with one hand while the other fondled my balls. Sona instinctively gripped my cock firmly with her mouth, the tightness excruciatingly blissful as my member started throbbing. " _ **Come on, Master. Cum...shoot all of your thick baby batter down my throat, please. I'm hungry for it right now...**_ " Sona erotically requested in my mind as my member began to pulse, a small warning jet of my seed splattered down her throat before the whole wave came. A few seconds later, my member pulsed again, this time shooting another large load of my semen down her throat into her stomach. I pulled out my member, letting the remaining jizz spurt out into her mouth. Sona kept her mouth open, proudly showing how much was in her mouth, before I beckoned her to swallow. She held her enormous mounds up for me, my member perking up in response. Sona laid on her back, letting me stick my manhood in between her breasts. Once it was sandwiched, Sona squished her breasts over my cock before I started thrusting into them back and forth. She held her mouth open to catch the tip of my member whenever it poked out. Her saliva coated the valley of her breasts in a thin sheen as I slid my dick repeatedly in her cleavage. A few minutes later and some incessant thrusting, I ejaculated again, my seed spurting into her mouth and over her jiggly orbs. Sona gulped my cream down eagerly until my member had finished pulsing. I slipped my softened manhood out of her tits before moving down to massage her. My hands trailed down her body, one to pinch her nipples harshly, eliciting a loud moan from Sona, while the other massaged her breasts and occasionally bringing them to her mouth to lap up any of my caught seed. I continued pinching and tweaking her nipples, Sona mewling blissfully and arching her back, as her tits started lactating as a result of my foreplay. I temporarily stopped my foreplay to bring myself down to her stained vagina, sticking a few fingers inside her pussy while rubbing her clit vigorously. " _ **Ahhnnnn! Master, do it harder. Ohhhhh fuck, that's goodddd! Yes, right there! Aughhh!**_ " Sona frenetically moaned out as she came, her nectar spurting out onto my hands. I withdrew my fingers as Sona stopped convulsing in pleasure. She lay, panting for breath before I motioned for her to get on all fours. Sona rolled over before she got up onto her forearms, jiggling her ample posterior in front of me, as I rested my member in between her ass cheeks. I brought a hand back before letting fly into her butt, a loud, wet, stinging slap hitting her buttocks as Sona moaned loudly in response. I softly thrusted my erection in between her ass cheeks before nestling the tip outside her asshole. " _ **W-wait, Master! Not**_ **ther-ahhhhhhhhhhh!** " Sona's eyes widened as I pushed the whole of my cock into her ass. I almost immediately started thrusting my manhood back and forth inside Sona's ass, as she moaned loudly inside my mind, begging for more. Her asshole was way tighter than her pussy, her walls clasped around my member with an iron grip. Sona's forearms gave out on her, as she fell to the floor, her head resting on its left side as she panted silently, her frantic moans ringing out in my head. Feeling a familiar burning sensation in my cock, I blew a load deep inside Sona's ass, my seed gushing out into her anus. Sona's eyes temporarily rolled back into her head as she came mere seconds later. I slowed the pace of my thrusting to rest before I resumed my relentless pounding of her ass, my balls lewdly smacking against Sona's soaked vagina. " _ **Mashterrrr, if you keep fucking me like that, I'm gonna breakkkkkkkk!**_ " Sona slurred out as she slowly crumbled against the mind-breaking pleasure. Grunting like an animal, I started to thrust faster and faster inside her, eliciting more ragged gasps and mewls from Sona. My cock twitched, signalling another impending orgasm from me. Groaning, I came inside her asshole, copious amounts of my seed spurting out into her ass, as Sona moaned out loudly from the pleasure as she orgasmed again, her sex juices shooting all over my testicles. I pulled my limp member out of Sona's ass, a thick stream of my cum drizzling out of her anus shortly afterwards. " _ **There's sho mushhh cum inshide my**_ **ass...** " Sona slurred out contentedly as she lay there, panting for breath. I washed myself off before stroking Sona's face, gently kissing her on the cheek before I sauntered out of the room. Climbing into bed, I rolled over next to Ahri, who almost instantly nuzzled me, before I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Author's Note: My mind's not that into this series, so I'm going to temporarily put this on hiatus so I can write other stories. I will definitely be back to this series at max, summertime, due to my desire to write a pool party episode and Snowdown to make up for Valentine's Day. Sorry if you readers were excited to see other characters, but I will try to come back as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 4-4

( **Morning** )

I stared at the sun as it slowly climbed above the horizon, making sure that I wasn't looking at it directly. I quietly and meticulously withdrew my arms, which had been grabbed and nuzzled by Ahri and Sarah overnight. Careful to not wake all three girls up, I tip-toed out of the room to go downstairs to a smaller bathroom next to the hot tub. After completing my daily morning routine, I decided to go out for a walk or a jog. I changed and put on some running shoes and went out. I walked only a couple of blocks as the house was on a low ledge overlooking the beach. At the beach, I noticed the woman I had just been thinking about before I fell asleep awake and lying out in the sun in a tight swimsuit. I walked up to her and leaned over her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Leona." I said as she opened her eyes. "What are you doing out so early?"

"Good morning, Master. I'm just trying to soak up some sun right now." Leona smiled as she spoke to me before she closed her eyes again.

My eyes trailed along her body, eyeing her beautiful auburn hair, her supple breasts, the tits clearly visible underneath her tight swimsuit and a nicely shaped cameltoe. I licked my lips a little bit before I reached over to lightly pinch her nipples, a soft moan of approval leaving Leona's lips. I caressed her breasts, kneading and groping them softly before I pulled them out of the confines of her swimsuit. Leona motioned to take off her swimsuit so I loosened the shoulder straps so she could pass her arms through. She helped guide my hands to pull off the rest of her swimsuit down her legs to reveal her birthday suit. At this point, my fully erect member was standing up in my boxers, threatening to burst from its confinement. Leona noticed the large bulge in my pants and licked her lips, biting the bottom one seductively. She sat up and yanked my pants and boxers down in one swift tug, my manhood swinging up, now free from its confinement. Her eyes widened slightly before she licked her lips, diving down on my manhood, engulfing it in one go. Leona starting bobbing up and down on the whole of my hardness, not once showing signs of gagging. I grunted as pleasure coursed through my body as a pressure began to build up in my cock. Taking initiative, I grabbed a handful of Leona's hair and started thrusting my manhood into her mouth, her eyes momentarily widening in surprise. Moaning, I felt the pressure in my member explode, strands of pearly seed flowing out into her open mouth. Panting for breath, I pulled out my member and Leona held her mouth open, proudly showing how much semen I had discharged into her before she swallowed, licking her lips.

"Mmm... so thick and tasty~ Guess what my new favorite snack is?" Leona whispered softly. I motioned for her to lay back down and spread her legs as I moved my mouth to her nether regions. Surprisingly, the area was also tanned nicely, something I made note of as I inserted a finger into her folds. Leona let out a moan of pleasure as I inserted another finger. I then removed my fingers and replaced them with my mouth instead, eating her out. Loud moans replaced the gentle ocean waves and wind as I continued to move my tongue around her folds. Leona then let out a loud moan as she came, her juices spurting into my mouth. I removed myself from her now soaked vagina and stood up, my erect member nestled just outside her entrance. Before I pushed it in, I looked up at Leona's face to see a plethora of emotions on her face: impatience, excitement, nervousness, lust and hunger. Also impatient, I slammed my cock into her swiftly, a loud cry escaping her mouth as her her eyes and mouth widened in shock. "It's so big and thick! Please wait a bit, I want to adjust to- ahh!" She cries out as I interrupted her, moving my member back and forth, pistoning into her vagina.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying earlier, Leona?" I asked her sarcastically as I continued thrusting into her.

"Oh yes, Master! Just like that~ Your thick cock is so good~ Hah~ Yeessssssss, ahhhhhnn~ Don't stop~" Leona quickly submitted to the pleasure, her moans of ecstasy escalating in volume. She quickly orgasmed as well upon the onslaught of pleasure she was receiving. Her lubricants only served to make my thrusting more effortless. "Hah~ Hah~ Yes, Master~ Right there~ Your big cock is fucking my pussy so good~ Ahhnnn~ You're gonna make me sore~" Leona's passionate moans further drove my desire to ram my cock in her more fervently. However, my own endurance was waning and a pressure was building at the tip of my member. Groaning loudly, I came, ropes of thick, pearly semen erupting to completely fill Leona's womb, the rest of my orgasm spurting out of her plugged vagina. Panting, I pulled out my manhood, a large amount of my seed oozing out of her vagina afterwards. I brought my softening member to her mouth and she opened her mouth, licking and sucking it clean for me. "Mmmn... so delicious~" Leona purred as she licked her lips, savoring the taste of my seed. Stopping over, I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to the house. I quietly opened and closed the door, still carrying Leona, and glanced at the clock. It was still pretty early and none, if not most, of the girls were still asleep at 8. I carried Leona downstairs to the hot tub, laying her in, before going to grab two towels for the both of us. I waded in, closed my eyes and sighed a breath of relief. I felt a kiss on my left cheek and opened my eyes, noticing that Leona had moved to my side.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I...want more. I want your thick cock to fill me up again and your hot, sticky cock milk flooding into me." Leona moves and stood up in front of me, her ass sticking out in my direction, two fingers holding her entrance apart, some of my seed still visible. That was enough incentive for me and I beckoned her to lie down next to me, as to give her support for our passionate lovemaking. I nested my cock in her ass-cheeks, my hands gliding along her wet back to her butt, giving her rear a loud slap, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips.

"Ass up, face down, Leona." I beckoned to her as I slid my cock back and forth in between her ass-cheeks. She complied, lifting her ass up higher while her face lowered into its side to touch the floor. I removed my cock from between her ass cheeks for a moment to lightly slap her rear more, small mewls escaping from her lips as a result. Finally, I nestled my erection in her wet entrance, lightly pushing the tip back in forth to barely enter her. Then, in one quick thrust, I rammed the whole of my manhood inside her, a cry of pleasure elicited from Leona. I quickly began a fast pace of thrusting into her, ramming my cock into her pussy relentlessly. Wet slaps of our flesh against each other reverberated throughout the room as well as our moans and groans. Too lazy to execute a " **fat nut** ," I let them out as they came, load after load of my pearly seed filling her pussy up to its brim, the excess spitting out of her and pooling in the water of the hot tub. All sounds were discarded from my mind, only Leona's beautiful moans of ecstasy remained.

"Yes! Hah~ Right there, Master~ Ahhhhhnnnn~ Faster, harder~ Don't stop~ Your thick cock feels so good~ Hah~" Leona moaned out, as I continued to pound my cock into her, burrowing my member deep into her, each stroke into her rubbing against her cervix. Leona's tongue laid out as she painted for breath amidst our vigorous intercourse, her legs buckling slightly from consecutive orgasms. I sped up, slowly growing exhausted and feeling a pressure build up at the tip of my manhood. Grunting, I slowed down to pound my cock harder and harder into her pussy, triggering louder moans from Leona as a result. With one final grunt, I slammed my cock into her a final time before I pulled out as the first strands of cum left my cock, landing all over Leona's ample buttocks before the rest of all my seed sprayed all over her back and hair. Panting, I pulled out my member, a small moan exiting Leona's mouth as I did so, marveling at the sight before me: a gorgeous tanned beauty all covered with sticky, milky-white spunk as she laid on the ground, her ass held high proudly in the air as cum drips out of her pussy, a slutty expression plastered on her face.

"What a pretty sight. **Ring, photograph this picture in my mind... for future usage**." I thought to myself . Looking back at Leona, I smiled.

"Hah~ There's so much cum inside me~" Leona mewled out as she laid there, still recovering from our lovemaking. I kissed her on the cheek, before I trotted off to the shower to clean myself off.

* * *

( **Afternoon** )

I scanned the wardrobe of the girls, looking for something possibly undesirable to my eyes. In reality, nothing was undesirable as almost all of the clothing were extremely skimpy clothing, ranging from borat bikinis, translucent bathrobes/sleepwear and transparent bikinis(with a visible outline). Satisfied that nothing was unwanted, I closed the doors and left my room, going downstairs to the living room, still needing a break after the morning with Leona and two surprises from Ahri and Sona, which left me pretty spent. Sitting down on the couch, I quickly fell asleep. Some time later, I heard a seductive giggle and a pressure on my lap and I groaned, shaking my head to wake up. My eyes met Sarah's who immediately kissed me on the lips. It occurred to me that I was completely naked as I felt my erect member brush against Sarah's vagina.

"Mmm, you're so eager, Master. What shall I do for you, hmm?" Sarah asked, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"First of all, you don't have to copy Ahri. Secondly, give me a boobjob." I said bluntly. Sarah pouted a little bit before she got off my lap, kneeling in front of me with her breasts held up. She giggled before she sandwiched my manhood with her breasts. I reached my hand over to the left, grabbing a bottle of oil that I left lying around and dumped a hearty amount onto her breasts, which Sarah proceeded to lather all over. When she was done, she grabbed her breasts again, stroking them up and down my cock slowly. I groaned in pleasure and relief as Sarah serviced me. I groaned even louder when Sarah slid her breasts faster along my shaft. As high as my stamina was, I was a sucker for boobjobs, and I felt myself grow closer to a release very quickly. Groaning loudly, I came, ropes of my hot, sticky seed erupting all over Sarah's breasts.

"Get up, Sarah. **You will ride me until your body knows for a fact your pussy will be sore for a week**." I commanded her using the ring.

"Yes, Master." Sarah replied, nodding and getting up. She straddled me before she nestled herself on the tip of my cock before she went down, her folds sucking all of it inside in one go, a loud moan escaping both our mouths. Sarah began bouncing on my cock, building up a rhythm that escalated as time went on. After I issued the command, I realized that I just screwed myself over. Sure, Sarah wouldn't stop until she would be sore, but that meant that I had to go through a long time of her riding me continuously until she would stop. Sarah's loud moans of ecstasy broke through my thinking process as she orgasmed. However, she couldn't stop bouncing on my cock due to the command I gave her, forcing her to stimulate her extremely sensitive vagina as she orgasmed. "Ahhh~ Your big cock is so good~ I cant stop fucking you~ Hah, hah~ Ohhhh~" Sarah could only try to moan out as her body continued bouncing on my manhood like a trampoline. I groaned as another torrent of my seed spewed out, filling up Sarah's womb. This repeated about 4 times before Sarah finally stopped after one frightful orgasm, her body shuddering to a halt. I let out a final spurt of my seed into her before she collapsed on me, falling to her left onto the sofa, my cum dripping out of her like a leaky faucet. Sarah panted heavily for breath before her eyes closed on her, her frame drifting off to sleep. I groaned, knowing that my cock, hard or not, would be sore for a while. I lumbered back to my room, extremely tired and wanting to have a nap to rest up. However, already on my bed was Sona, who was laying down and staring at the ceiling. When I entered, she looked at me before she turned back to look at the ceiling.

" _How are you doing, Master_?" She asked.

"Really fucking tired. Just got out of a backfired situation with Sarah and I'm too tired for anything right now. I'll be taking a nap if you need me." I slurred out, flopping onto the bed, rolling over and closing my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Waking up some time later, I found Sona naked with gloves on, massaging me. I tried to protest only to moan out as Sona kneaded one of my sore muscles. She giggled in my mind before she kissed me.

" _Shhhh... just relax, Master. The other girls, including me, must be giving you too much "work." Let me help you relax before I get to have fun with you._ " Sona whispered in my mind before she continued to massage me, her soft hands trailing around my body to relieve my body of its soreness. About an hour later, I was feeling very refreshed. I tried to sit up but Sona pushed me back down. She climbed up in top of me and started kissing me, passionately. We kept at it for a good amount of time, our tongues dancing with each other until we broke apart. " _It's a nice change, right? I think it's better to start things off with a good kiss or two before we go to foreplay. Anyway, just sit back and let me have my fun, Master. You can have your way with me later."_ She whispered in my head before winking at me. She took off her gloves and climbed off of me, her attention turned to my boner, sitting idle by itself. Her soft, lithe hands caressed my member softly, occasionally rubbing it up and down.

" _Oh fuck... Sona's going to edge me._ " I thought to myself. I shivered at the thought of this shy, yet seductive vixen before me playing with my member before she bathed in an explosion of my semen. Sona giggled softly in my mind as if she had known what I was thinking about, bringing out her tongue to lick it softly. She then dragged her tongue along the whole of my shaft, lathering a thin layer of saliva and lubrication to it. Her hands resumed their playful touching and stroking, successfully edging me as I couldn't help but moan, completely at the mercy of Sona.

" _How is it, Master? Enjoying that intense pleasure you're getting from me? I can't wait until your big cock blasts out your hot, thick sperm all over my face and give me a really good facial~ Just tell me, Master. Tell me when you want to cum and I'll make sure to blow your mind._ " Sona's voice echoed in my head, a devilishly seductive look on her face. She continued to edge me for quite some time, her soft fingers doing wonders to my now red, throbbing member which was aching for a release. Every occasional appliance of her tongue on my cock brought shivers down my spine, making me moan and making Sona giggle cutely in my mind. More time passed as I tried my hardest to hold out from Sona's edging. Eventually, I moaned a bit louder and Sona, understanding, stopped pleasuring me for a bit.

" _Sit up, Master. You'll be relieved very soon. Be sure to really take in what you'll see._ " Sona told me as I sat up. She then proceeded to lick up and down my shaft, playing with my balls in the process. Sona then brought her hands to the base of my cock, stroking it just enough for the tip to expand in the hopes of being able to discharge its pent up release. " _That's it, big boy. Let all your tasty cock milk out onto my face._ " She brought her tongue and licked the tip of my cock, drawing circles around the tip before she inserted it into the little opening of my manhood. That was the last straw, and as sparks of pleasure broke my mind, I came, moaning loudly, better than I had ever came before, longer and larger strands of concentrated hot, pearly seed gushed out, streaming all over Sona's pretty little face. I moaned and panted after I came, looking at Sona like she told me to, the sight of her beautiful face entirely covered in a thick layer of my spunk was somewhat sexy to me, bringing my limp member back to full mast almost painfully. Sona licked up what she could with her tongue, relishing the taste of my seed before swallowing and licking her lips.

" _Delicious. Now what would you like to do to me, Master? My body is all yours now..._ " Sona whispered seductively in my head. I motioned for her to turn around and to get on the bed, which she did so. Understanding, she got on all fours, shaking her ass almost impatiently for me.

"Good girl. At least you know what I want to do. As a reward, I'll make sure you get to feel good in any hole you want." I rubbed her ass before smacking it, her ass-cheeks jiggling from the contact, a moan from her echoing in my mind.

" _Ahhhnnn~ I love it when you smack my ass, Master~_ _It makes me so_ _horny_ ~" Sona moaned in my head as I rubbed my cock in her ass-cheeks.

"Ooh... someone's horny. Now, which hole do you want me to fuck first: your delicate little mouth, your delicious pussy, or maybe... that tight asshole of yours?" I asked devilishly.

" _Any hole, Master, my body is yours until you're satisfied. Oh please, I can't wait any longer~ Just fuck me already!_ " Sona begged impatiently in my mind.

"As you wish, my dear." I slapped her ass harshly, a loud moan of ecstasy reverberating in my head, before I lightly pushed her over onto her back, straddling her upper body so my throbbing manhood rested in her massive breasts. Sona's mouth laid open after the slap which became plugged when I began thrusting into her tits, both of our hands holding her large DD-cups together to maximize my pleasure. I moaned as I continued to fuck her tits, the occasional spurt of precum shooting into Sona's mouth. "Oh yeah, Sona. Your boobs are always so soft and supple... just the best for your amazing boobjobs and titfucks. Ohhhh yeah, I'm gonna cum soon..." I moaned out loudly as I continued to thrust into her cleavage.

" _Mmmm~ Let out your delicious dick milk into my mouth~ Hah~ I can't wait to drink it all up~_ " Sona purred into my mind as I rammed my member into her cleavage, moaning out loudly as I came, my thick seed filling up Sona's mouth. I panted as I let go of my breasts, pulling out my still hard member from her cleavage, the last pulses of my seed staining her breasts. Sona held her mouth open, proudly showing how much semen I discharged, before swallowing it all with a big gulp. I rolled her over and Sona went back on all fours, her ass shaking impatiently for me to please her. I quickly plunged my cock deep into her pussy in one go, a loud moan of ecstasy echoing in my head as I did so.

" _Yes~ Hah, hah~ Oh, I think I just came a bit. I love your thick cock~ I love it when you pound it into me and fuck me like a slutty whore~ Please, Master... make love to me._ " Sona begged in my mind, her telepathic voice somehow dripping with lust and want. I was not going to deny her as I immediately started to thrust my cock inside her, ramming my cock into her hungrily, like a dog in heat. Sona's telepathic shrieks of ecstasy filled my head as we continued to make passionate love to each other. If one could listen very, very closely, they'd be able to hear a soft smacking sound of flesh on flesh and the creaking of my bed as Sona and I continued to fuck. I groaned as I felt a pressure build up in my cock.

"Ohhhh fuck... your pussy is so tight, Sona! Oh fuck, I think I'm gonna cum soon!" I groaned out as I continued thrusting my cock into her, giving her ass a slap in the process.

" _Hah~ Ohhhhh, yes~ Don't stop~ Shoot your thick semen into my pussy~ Ahhhnnn~ Cum with me, Master~_ " Sona moaned loudly in my mind. The creaking of the bed grew louder as our lovemaking reached its climax, as we came together, our mixed sex fluids churning around in her pussy. I groaned as I pulled out my member, and a slurping sound was made from her pussy, almost unwilling to let it go. " _My pussy's so full of your sperm~ Oh, there's so much~_ " Sona mewled out as she laid on the bed, panting for breath. I groaned, stretching myself before I went to take another quick shower.

* * *

( **Evening** )

I sat at the beach on one of the tanning chairs, watching the sun go down. Leona was asleep already, having made her own dinner. Sona was most likely sleeping as well after before. The only "problem" now was Ahri as her energetic personality made it hard to guess when she would pounce on me. As I laid there, fixed on the setting sun, I heard a slight rustle from the far right but dismissed it. Just a few moments later, I realized too late what was about to happen. Before I could react, Ahri sauntered up to me, wearing a translucent micro-bikini, her tails dancing in the dusk light. She licked her lips seductively as she walked over to me, her hips swaying with a subtle bounce added to them. Catching up to me, she kissed me which I returned with a more passionate kiss.

"Fufufu, Master~" Ahri purred out in my ear, her erotic voice sending shivers down my spine, "My 2 little holes are begging to be fucked badly right now. Could you please help out a little girl like me?" Ahri batted her eyelashes, her expression mimicking a lost little kid. I groaned, as Ahri's pleas for sex always worked on me, no matter how far fetched they sounded. It wouldn't have mattered what I said as the bulge in my pants told Ahri what she needed to know. She dropped down on her knees in front of me and pulled down my trousers slowly, revealing my large, erect manhood. "Mmm... there he is! Mmmm, so big and thick... and holding so much juicy semen in it." Ahri gave my manhood a tantalizing lick before she indulged in it, bobbing her head up and down on my shaft all the way down to its base, no signs of gagging at all. Her experienced mouth had a firm grip on my cock, the tightness of her blowjob made me see wisps of black in the corner of my eyes. Her tongue swirled around my manhood, the lithe appendage licking all along the underside of my shaft. I groaned loudly and I balled my hands so tightly that my knuckles turned white, as Ahri began forcing my cock even further into her mouth, the tip of my cock scraping against the back of her throat, the pleasure insane. It wasn't long before I blew my load into Ahri's mouth. Ahri released her grip on my cock as I came, allowing my semen to dribble out onto her voluptuous breasts. "So tasty~" Ahri licked her lips, using her fingers to scoop up the strands of cum dribbled on her boobs. "Master~ Let me ride your big dick~ I want your hot spunk deep in my pussy so badly right now~" Ahri purred out into my ear before she climbed up onto the chair, straddling my lap. She unlatched the little piece of the bikini that held it together, tossing it off to the side. I subconsciously started kneading her large breasts, squeezing them softly and jiggling them. Ahri giggled softly as she watched me play with her tits. "Suck on my nipples, Master~ I wanna squirt my milk while I bounce on your cock." Ahri told me. I pulled both her tits together and my mouth latched onto both of her nipples and sucked, eliciting a moan from Ahri. She raised her ass up, holding herself on my cock so the tip of it was barely inside her. Then she went down on it, bouncing on my cock like a pro. Loud moans escaped her mouth as she rode my cock while I sucked both of her tits. I motioned her to change positions and she stood up temporarily to go back down in a squat position, riding me like that for a while. I groaned into her breasts as I sucked on them tightly, thin streaks of her milk spurting out sporadically. I bit down harshly on her nipples as I ejaculated, thick ropes of my seed spurting out into Ahri's pussy. Ahri sat down, my cock still inside her as she let me rest. I moved my arms, which had been squeezing and kneading her breasts, behind her and folded my arms behind her. I shifted myself so I had leverage under her and started thrusting rapidly under her. Ahri's surprise was shown as she cried out loudly in ecstasy. "Yes~ Fuck me! Yes~ Just like that, Master~ Your cock is hitting so deep~ Harder~ Harder~ Make me scream on your thick cock~ Hah~ Hah~ Oh fuck, you're gonna make me cum~" Ahri moaned out in ecstasy as I continued thrusting into her under her. Seconds later, Ahri gave a loud cry as she orgasmed, her body shuddering violently as she came, her legs buckling from the pleasure. Now, Ahri was putty in my hands as she could only respond with loud moans whenever I moved my cock, whining like a baby if I dared to pull out of her. Grunting, I commanded myself to not stop moving until I felt spent, even if it meant moving while my manhood was extremely sensitive or mid-orgasm. We spent an hour or two fucking on the beach, loud moans escaping our lips with almost every thrust I made. Finally around maybe the twelfth load I had pumped into Ahri's sore pussy, my hips stopped moving. Ahri's eyes had rolled back into her head and her tongue was lolling out as she panted heavily, her mind reeling in the aftermath of our passionate encounter. My cum was oozing down my cock and balls, pooling in the chair I was sitting on. I carried a half-conscious Ahri back to the house before I took a quick rinse of my lower body in the bathroom. Settling Ahri down onto the bed, I beckoned with my hands to magically pull a sleeping Leona and Sona down with me to the hot tub. When we got there, I gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

" **Sona won't wake up until I say so**." I commanded her sleeping frame before I commanded Leona to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open before she looked around.

"What are we doing here, Master?" She asked me.

"You still have a first that I want to take." I winked at Leona, running a hand through her auburn hair. Her eyes widened in protest.

"B-but! Are you sure it'll fit?" Leona asked shyly. I nodded before motioning to turn around and stick her ass up. I conjured a small set of anal beads, just a small string with two beads and set it aside for a bit. I wandered to Leona's pussy and played with it, inserting a few of my digits into her folds every so often to loosen her up. When I was sure she was, I took the beads and slowly worked the first one into her ass. Leona's eyes widened in surprise as the anal bead struggled to fit inside her asshole.

"Shh, shh, shh. Calm down, baby. This is all part of the process so your first time doesn't hurt." I soothed Leona as I finally managed to fit the second bead into her asshole. "Now, Leona, I'm going to pull out the beads. Your asshole should be loose enough for anal afterwards." With that, I slowly pulled the anal beads, a loud prolonged moan of ecstasy escaping her lips. Before the last bead was out, I was ready to quickly replace it with my member. With a "pop," the last bead popped out, only for my thick manhood to fill its place mere seconds later. I grunted, as the small set of anal beads hadn't fully prepared Leona for anal. Nevertheless, the pleasure was immense with both of us moaning loudly. I quickly came inside her tight little ass, depositing my sticky seed inside her asshole. "So, how was your first anal creampie?" I groaned as I pulled out my member, slick with my semen.

"Anal sex is so gooddddd~ I want more, Master~" Leona mewled out as she laid on the hot tub floor, cum slowly dripping out of her ass held high in the air.

"Good girl. Now **go to sleep**." I carried her sleeping body back upstairs before I went back down. " **Wake up, Sona**." I kissed Sona's forehead again as she woke up.

" _Am I being punished, Master?_ " Sona asked me, rolling over on all fours, raising her ass up instinctively for her supposed punishment.

"No, the opposite," I cupped her chin before I kissed her on the lips. "I still need to give you your reward for being such a good girl earlier today. And it so happens that I never got to use your third hole." I ran my hand through her cerulean hair.

" _Yes, Master. As you wish_." Sona held her mouth open, understanding. I slid my manhood cleanly into her delicate little mouth before I started moving her head to deepthroat my member. Both of my hands grabbed hold of her ponytails, and tugged as I started fucking her mouth, using her hair as leverage. " _Ohhhh~ Ah, you're so forceful, Master~ Keep fucking my mouth like that~_ " Sona mewled erotically in my head. Although I was temporarily taken aback by her submissiveness, I quickly shrugged it off and continued fucking her mouth until I came, my hot spunk flowing into her eager, little mouth. Sona swallowed as soon as I slipped my member out of her mouth, careful to not waste a single drop. My member sufficiently lubricated, I turned my attention back to Sona's ass. I gave her rear a quick slap, a small moan echoing in my mind, before I nestled my cock directly outside her asshole. I made small thrusting motions so just the tip would barely enter before I slowly pushed all the way in. Sona's mouth laid open, her face an expression of pure bliss and her toes curled in euphoria. " _Yessssss~ Master, your cock is so big and thick~ Hah~ Ohhhh~_ " Sona couldn't finish her thoughts as I started thrusting inside her ass, my cock burrowing deep into her tight little ass. " _Yesssss, yesssss~ I love it!~ I love it when you ram your massive cock inside my slutty asshole~_ " Sona moaned out loudly as I continued to fuck her deep in the ass. Sona knew exactly how to squeeze her muscles to grip my cock tightly, creating sparks of pleasure as we continued to make love to each other. Moaning together, I blew my last load of the day, thick syrupy ropes of my semen blasting into Sona's ass. " _Hah, hah~ Master filled my ass with so much thick cum~ It's so full~_ " Sona panted out in my head as I pulled my softening member out of my asshole, a thick trickle of semen dripping down from her ass moments later. I kissed Sona on the cheek before I said goodnight to her, walking to bed after I had cleaned myself off.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, hey! It's me, BestTry, back at this story again. I'm taking this series of hiatus, but the update schedule is gonna be a bit wonky as I need to write chapters for my other story(which you can find at my page). Also, I was going to try and make an Easter special but I got hit with a surprise trip so I didn't have time to write one.

P.S: This is coming out about a week after Easter even though I finished writing this around Easter because the finishing touches are going to be applied via computer when I get back home so it looks more professional(I don't own a laptop).


	6. Chapter 5-5

Note: This chapter's lemons are mostly dedicated to the new character.

* * *

( **Morning** )

Feeling energetic this morning, I got out of bed with a lot more energy than I should've, almost knocking Ahri off the bed had she not been holding onto my arm so tightly. I sneakily slipped my arm out of her grasp before giving her and the other girls a kiss before I left my bedroom, quietly closing the door and going downstairs. After brushing my teeth and showering, I was intent on making a large breakfast for everyone so I went to the kitchen... only to find a full breakfast already made by a woman dressed up as a maid. I facepalmed myself.

"Ok, first of all, good morning. Second of all, we're going to have to get rid of everything you're wearing besides the apron. Maybe you can keep the fishnet stockings. But everything else goes." I told the new maid of the house.

"As you wish, Master~" Nidalee replied, her sultry voice sending shivers throughout my body. She began stripping immediately, unbuttoning her clothing. However, she decided to give me a strip tease, dragging me to the sofa. After she was left in her undergarments, she slowly undid her black lace bra, before throwing it to the side. She blew me a kiss before she turned around, teasing me as she slowly took off her matching black panties. When she was nude, she straddled my lap, bringing me into a deep kiss.

" _Mmm, Nidalee's a good kisser_ " I thought to myself as our kiss increased in passion. We finally broke our kiss as Nidalee vigorously yanked my trousers down, revealing my idle member, standing up strong.

"Mmm...a big, girthy cock like this is sure to fuck me senseless~" Nidalee licked her lips hungrily before she gave my manhood a tantalizing lick. Immediately, she started sucking and slobbering on my cock, deepthroating it with such skill that it could've rivaled Ahri's. I moaned as Nidalee continued to hilt me to my base, her lips reaching my balls at one point. I closed my eyes to indulge in the pleasure and my hands grabbed a handful of her brown hair, pulling it to try to thrust my cock deeper into her mouth. Moaning, I came in her mouth, my pearly, syrupy seed filling her mouth. Nidalee held her mouth open as I pulled my member out, displaying the massive amount of cum I deposited in her oral cavern, moving my seed around her mouth with her tongue, letting some dribble out of her mouth and down her chin, before she swallowed all of it in one gulp. She scooped up the leftover strands before she swallowed those as well. "Mmmm... so tasty and so sticky like honey. I could get used to drinking some of this everyday. If that's alright with you, Master." Nidalee licked her lips, savoring the taste of my seed. We sat up and I pushed her down onto the sofa, my mouth aimed at her bare entrance. My tongue snaked around her pussy, occasionally feathering her clit, a loud moan escaping her lips. Nidalee used her legs to lock my head in place so I would continue to pleasure her. I slurped away at her pussy, lapping up her lubricants as I shoved my tongue as deep as I could into her pussy. A loud purr left Nidalee's mouth as she came, her sex fluids spurting all over my mouth. Withdrawing my face from her soaked vagina, my erection was up and ready. Nidalee licked her lips, eager for the main course. She spread her legs wide apart, holding them up in the air, giving me an easy opening for me to ease my manhood in. I rubbed the tip of my cock back and forth on her clit, a soft mewl leaving her mouth. As I nestled my cock at her entrance, I looked at Nidalee's face. She had a finger hooked on her lower lip, her other hand playing with her breasts in anticipation. When I slid it in, her face contorted to one of pure bliss, her eyes closed and her back arched slightly. "Ohhhhhhh~" Nidalee moaned softly. "Your cock is so good, Master~" As I started moving around, her mouth opened wider and sweet moans filled the atmosphere. "Yes~ Fuck me~ Right there~ Right there~ Hah~ Ohhhh~ Your massive cock is hitting all the right SPOTS!~" Nidalee let out a load moan of bliss as my member hit her cervix. Moments later, she let out another moan as she came. I continued to pump my cock inside her as her pussy tightened during her orgasm, the pleasure only driving me closer to mine. Grunting, I came as well, shooting my hot spunk into her womb. Post-orgasm, I laid on top of Nidalee, both of us panting for breath. My member eventually slipped out of her vagina, a small trickle of semen flowing out shortly afterwards. "Mmmm~ You shot so much of your thick cum into my womb~ Oh, it's so full~" Nidalee purred into my ear. I sat up after I was "rested" and grabbed Nidalee's maid apron. She sat up and I helped her put it on so it was comfortable for her and so that it really emphasized her large bust.

"You're gonna have to clean the house for me now. I trust that you'll be able to do it, dear. After all, you definitely wouldn't want to miss out on your... reward." I winked at Nidalee, making her blush a little bit before I went to grab breakfast, which was now cold. I went downstairs to the bathtub, wanting to have a nice, relaxing bath. At the bathtub, however, two of the girls were already there. When I waded in, both girls cuddled me, each grabbing an arm of mine and smushing it between their breasts.

"Good morning, Master~" Ahri and Sona purred our in my ears. Both of their hands trailed down to play with my member, their soft hands gliding along my shaft and balls.

" _You know what we should do for our Master? A soapy boobjob_." Sona told Ahri, licking her lips.

"Mmmm... the thought of his sticky cum splattering all over our face and tits got me so horny." Ahri removed herself from my arm, grabbing the bottle of soap. She squirted a bunch of soap into Sona's hands before she squirted some on her breasts. Rubbing and mixing with water, soon their orbs were slick and shiny with bubbly foam. Both of them pressed their slippery mounds on one side of my member, sandwiching all but the very tip of it. I threw my head back and moaned softly from the pleasure. Ahri and Sona began pumping their breasts up and down my shaft in sync, giggling seductively at me. My manhood spurted copious amounts of precum, adding more lubricants to the mix. My throbbing cock couldn't take much more and I groaned as my member shot out ropes of semen all over the girls, splattering their face, their hair and their breasts.

"We look so slutty right now, Sona." Ahri mewled as she scooped up some of my seed to put in her mouth, her tongue playing with it before she swallowed.

" _Mmm, and Master punishes slutty girls like us_." Sona picked up a piece of my seed out of her hair, swallowing it as she put it in her mouth.

"What a good girl, Sona. You listen to me! Now which hole do you want to receive your punishment in?" I asked the girls.

"Oh, Master, please fuck our slutty little assholes~ Make us squirm in ecstasy for your massive cock to blow more of your thick, hot baby batter inside us~" Ahri begged seductively, as she bent on all fours, shaking her ass sexily for me. I stood up, my member springing up with me as I put my hands on Ahri's supple ass, giving her ass some slaps. "Yes~ Slap my slutty ass~ Punish me for being a slut, Master~" Ahri moaned out blissfully as I slapped her ass, her cheeks jiggling beautifully. Satisfied, I used my thumbs to spread her asshole open a little before I slid my cock inside. "Mmmm-ohhhhhh! It's in~ Master's massive cock is inside my ass~ It's so big~" Ahri mewled out in ecstasy, her tails twitching as her whole body shook in pleasure. I started slamming her cock into her ass, starting slow before I began ramming it harder and faster. "Hah~ Yes~ Yes~ Master's cock is so good~ Fuck, it's so deep~ Ahhhnnn~" Ahri moaned out, as she shook her ass for me while I continued slamming my cock into her. Sona sat at the side, rubbing her pussy and nipple with her hands, impatient and horny for my attention. I grunted before I slammed my cock deep into her one last time before I came, unloading copious amounts of my hot, sticky sperm into her ass. Ahri moaned loudly as she came seconds after I did, her legs trembling as her sex fluids spurted on my balls. "So full~ Master fucked my ass so good~ Hah~" Ahri purred as she basked in the aftermath of her orgasm. I turned to Sona who was busy pleasuring herself up until the point I came inside Ahri.

"Your turn, Sona." I beckoned her to come closer. Sona pushes me down lightly before she straddled my lap, lowering herself to a squat.

" _Let me ride your big dick, Master~_ " Sona helped ease my cock around until it was settled right under her wet nether regions.

"Mmm... you want to squat ride me? Alright then, Sona. I'll give you another reward later for trying something new with me." I brought my hands to grab each of her ass-cheeks firmly, kneading them firmly before helping her lower herself onto my cock. Both of us moaned together when she squat down on my member, our heads thrown back in bliss. Sona began riding me, her ass jiggling slightly every time she would bend down. I grunted as Sona suddenly gripped my cock harder, the unexpected friction doing wonders for our body. Moaning louder and louder in my head, Sona squat down lower as she came, her love juices shooting all over my cock. At this point, I removed my hands from her ass, my legs supporting her instead, and I put my arms behind her back, folding them before I started thrusting wildly under her. An earsplitting cry of ecstasy rang out in my head as Sona's mouth opened in shock. I could only thrust into her a few more times before I came as well, shooting my milky-white sperm into her pussy, filling her womb up. Sona fell onto me, her body heaving for breath as my cum oozed out of her pussy. She fell asleep soon after so I had to carry her upstairs.

* * *

( **Afternoon** )

Nidalee was out on the balcony, cleaning the railing.

She sighed as she she had to bend over to clean a hard to reach spot. I walked in on her, trying to find her. Looking at her ass bent over, I couldn't help but get a hard-on.

" ** _Let's_ _make that pussy and ass of hers super sen_ _sitive,_** _"_ I told the ring. _" **And make her pussy super tight as well.** " _I pulled my pants off and gave her ass a big spank. Nidalee mewled softly as I spanked her. I rubbed my fingers along the outside of her pussy, more mewls coming out of Nidalee's mouth.

"N-no, Master... Hah~ Not now... not while I'm working. Ahn~" Nidalee mewled our as she continued to clean the balcony railing.

"Mmm... I can't help it when your ass is shaking so sexily out in the open... and without anything covering it." I spanked her ass again while other hand massages her entrance, now wet with arousal.

"Hah~ That's because you told me to only wear the apron on the front. Oh, that feels so good~" Nidalee continued to moan, now unable to focus on her work.

"Maybe because I thought it would be hot to fuck you while you were working." I spanked her again, this time a bit harder as my fingers dipped into her wet entrance.

"Ohhh~ Please, Master~ Please just fuck me already~ I'm so horny right now~" Nidalee moaned out louder in bliss. Nidalee shivered impatiently, pulling her apron off of her.

"Such a naughty maid, but I'll never pass at an opportunity to fuck you, you sexy little cougar." With that, I slid my cock into her pussy, albeit with some difficulty as I had just made her pussy tighter. "Fuck, you're as tight as a virgin, Nidalee! Mmm, but I love it when your pussy is tight like this." I placed my hands on her hips as she put hers on the railing for stability. Pounding my cock into her super tight pussy was amazing as both of us were moaning in sync.

"Fuck, your cock is SO good~ Oh yes, Master, Just like that~ Hah~ Mmm, keeping pounding your thick cock into me~ More, more~ Yes~ Harder~ Harder~ Don't stop fucking me, Master~" Nidalee moaned out in ecstasy as I continued to spear my manhood into her tight pussy.

"Hah~ Fuck, Nidalee, your pussy is so tight! Ohhh yeah~ Mmm, you're squeezing my cock so nice~" I groaned as I rammed my cock into her faster, grunting as I struggled to fully cope with her tightness. Moaning loudly, both of us came at the same time, ropes of my sticky seed rushing to collide with her love juices. I conjured a string of anal beads for her, slowly inserting them into her as I continued thrusting my cock into her post-orgasm. I pulled out my cock and slowly pulled the beads out before I pushed my member into her ass.

"Ohhhhh~ Your big cock is in my ass~ It's so thick... and it feels so good~" Nidalee moaned as I began slamming my cock into her tight ass. It was much harder to last as long with the combined tightness of her ass and the occasional clenching coming from Nidalee every time she came. Still, I managed to hold on for quite a bit before I eventually let loose. Moaning loudly in sync with Nidalee, I came a large amount inside her ass, discharging copious amounts of my white-hot sticky spunk. Nidalee came again a few moments after I did, cumming with a loud moan as her ass clenched down on my cock harshly. I held onto her waist as I sat down on one of the tanning chairs, pulling Nidalee down with me. Nidalee purred our blissfully as my manhood was forced deep into her ass. She began riding me, something I was pleased with as usually I had to initiate sex. Suddenly, Nidalee started bouncing herself on my cock more forcefully, slamming my throbbing member deeper and deeper into her asshole at a much quicker pace. Both of us moaned loudly in ecstasy, as I jerked my head back so quickly and balled my fists so hard, my knuckles turned white. I grit my teeth as I prepared a " **fat nut** " to release into Nidalee's scrumptious asshole. Nidalee moaned loudly in ecstasy as she came again, her enthusiastic bouncing on my cock too much for her, her love juices shooting out onto my balls, along with some of my seed which had been steadily oozing out. Despite just cumming, Nidalee maintained her quick bouncing on my throbbing member, sometimes even speeding up for a bit. The built up sperm ready to blow out at my command throbbed painfully in my groin as Nidalee moaned, practically begging for me to pump more of my seed into her with her cries of ecstasy.

"Augh, Nidalee~ Your ass is so tight!~ Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon!" I feebly grunted our, all my strength focused on keeping all the sperm inside. My manhood throbbed uncontrollably, begging for a release. Nearing my limit, the throbbing red tip of my cock started pulsing sporadically. Nidalee understood and bounced faster and faster, her asshole sliding up and down my shaft swiftly, drawing out maximized pleasure for the both of us. Finally, I let myself cum with a guttural roar. Nidalee bounces a bit more before slamming herself down on my cock as hard as possible, completely smothering my manhood in her tight orifice. My cock pulsed violently before a frightening amount of my seed erupted from my member, each rope highly concentrated, lathering a thick layer all over her asshole. Nidalee let out a shriek of ecstasy, her face contorted in the midst of mind-breaking pleasure assaulting her core; her tongue laying out with strings of drool dripping down to her breasts while her eyes rolled back into her head as she threw her head back in bliss. More and more of my cum flooded her ass, as my ejaculation seemed to have no end. I groaned as my cock continued to pulse, my cum literally dripping out of her ass and slicking my shaft with it. After what seemed to be a millennia, the last pulses of my semen dribbled out.

"Hah~ Hah~ There's so much cum inside my ass~ Master filled me up with his thick, hot spunk~ Mmmm, my ass is so sore~ I don't think I'll be able to walk straight for a week, Master..." Nidalee panted out as she fell backwards, falling into my arms. I quickly conjured a buttplug before any of my semen slipped out of "the bank." As my member started to slip out, I quickly jerked it out before I slammed the plug in, eliciting a mewl from Nidalee's mouth. I ran my hand through her disheveled hair, wet with sweat from her workout riding me at the speed she went.

"You did a good job, taking care of your Master. I trust you'll be able to do that in the future." I told Nidalee, making her blush before I kissed her on the cheek. "Now, go finish your work for the day, besides cooking dinner. I'll meet you back in your room tonight," I winked at Nidalee as she put a puzzled look on her face. "To give you a reward for taking such good care of your Master. And don't wear your apron for the rest of today. I'll bring it to your room for you, sweetie." Nidalee rolled over to meet my face and we kissed passionately before we broke it. Nidalee smoked happily at me before she stood up, stretching her back before she walked out. I turned to watch her walk away, smirking as I watch her hobble her way down the hallway, the soreness in her ass evident. I looked down at the puddle of cum pooling around my balls. " _Now I kind of regret choosing waterproof tanning chairs_." I thought to myself. Not wanting to "bother" Nidalee again, I whistled loudly in a frequency only a certain girl would hear. In less than ten seconds, my face is flurries by Ahri's fluffy tails as she straddled my lap.

"Yes, Master~ What would you like to -oh..." Ahri stopped when she noticed the pool of cum at my balls. "Would you like me to clean you, Master?" She purred seductively into my ear. I simply nodded and let Ahri start cleaning me. Her tongue first trailed down to lap up the pool of cum sitting on the tanning chair. After she finished swallowing the pool, she moved to my balls, thoroughly cleaning them. Her tongue teased me as she lapped up the cum on my balls, making small circular motions which drove me crazy. When my balls were thoroughly clean, she moved to the rest of my cock, giving the whole shaft a tantalizing lick.

" _Fuck it, I'll have sex with her too while she's at it._ " I thought as she started giving me a blowjob to clean me, taking all of it in her mouth. With warning, Input my hands on my hair, pushing her down on my cock. However, Ahri let out a muffled purr, almost as if she was expecting me to do it. Ahri, aided by me, hilted me to my base faster and faster, her mouth working up and down my cock. Not long after, I came, my member too sensitive after my bout with Nidalee. I poured large ropes of my seed into Ahri's welcoming mouth. Ahri withdrew herself, opening her mouth and showing me all I had put into her mouth, playing with the cum in her mouth before she swallowed all of it, licking her lips sexily.

"Thank you for the treat, Master~ Is there anything more I can do to satisfy you?~" Ahri whispered seductively onto my ear, though both of us knew the answer to that. Guessing what I had in mind, Ahri once again straddled my lap, resting herself on my cock before she plunged down on it without warning. I let out a loud moan, my member even more sensitive after that blowjob Ahri gave me and sex with Nidalee. Ahri giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around my neck, drawing me into a deep kiss. My hands trailed down to massage and knead her breasts, a mewl escaping Ahri's lips, allowing me further access to her mouth. Our tongues clashed furiously, wrapping around each other, one tongue temporarily having the upper hand until the other moaned, letting the other take control, as Ahri continued to bounce hard on my manhood.

" _Getting Ahri was the best decision I ever made. What a jack of all trades: great kisser, a hot seductress, knows practically everything about sex, flexible, body wise and with fetishes, large breasts and ass, beautiful face and always horny for sex_. _Could you ask for anything more?_ " I thought to myself as I continued to have sex with Ahri while entangled in our passionate kiss. We broke our kiss reluctantly for breath, where Ahri immediately started moaning out loud in ecstasy instead. I drew her back into the kiss, both of us moaning into the others mouth, until I broke the kiss, cumming with a satisfied groan. My member spurted copious amounts of white-hot, syrupy semen deep into her pussy, filling her up to the brim with my seed.

"Hah~ All your thick cum is inside my womb, Master~ Ohhh, my pussy is so full~ Ahhhnnn~ Hah~ Ahhhnnn~" Ahri moaned in ecstasy, her body falling on mine as her body heaved for breath. "Mmmm, Master, your cock is the best~ It's the only one that can satisfy me~" Ahri purred softly into my ear. Even though technically she couldn't disobey me, it was still kind of sweet. I kissed her, before I got up, my dick still inside her with my cum again dripping down my shaft.

"C'mon. Let's clean off in the shower." I walked to the bathroom in my room, Ahri's legs wrapped around my waist.

* * *

( **Evening** )

After dinner, I pondered on whether or not I should take a shower or wait for Nidalee. Based on he chores she still had, it would take about two hours before she was finished. So, instead of taking a shower, I slept in Nidalee's room. About an hour and a half passed when I woke up to a bright light. I shook myself awake and groaned, stretching my body.

"You waited for me, Master. I'm so happy!" Nidalee smiled joyfully, walking to sit on my lap. We kissed and our arms wrapped around each other as our kiss deepened, our tongues wrapping around the other. We fell backwards onto the bed, rolling around as we lay locked in our passionate kiss. We broke apart and Nidalee hungrily pulled off my clothing, exposing my erect member. "Here, Master. Use your slutty maid as you wish." She opened her mouth, hungry for my cock.

"It's your reward, baby. You choose what you want. This piece of meat isn't going anywhere until you say enough." I ran a hand through her dark brown hair, grinning at her as I sat up.

"In that case..." Nidalee gave me a kiss before she started teasing my manhood, rubbing up and down the shaft with her smooth, soft hands. She gripped my cock firmly and stroked it until it turned a purplish hue. Then, her tongue entered the fray, giving me occasional small licks, to tease me. Whenever I would be close to an orgasm, Nidalee would pull away, devilishly keeping me on the edge for an hour. Unable to keep up with her, I decided to surprise her, now holding in a **fat nut** in order to give her a nice reward for all her hard work that allowed me more free time with the other girls. Nidalee licked the whole of my manhood, slowly ascending to the tip of it before she started sucking, her lips holding my cock tight, wisps of black clouded my eyes as she did so. I moaned loudly, and Nidalee let out a muffled giggle as she continued to tease me with her mouth. Her tongue wrapped itself around the tip of cock, wringing it in an attempt to draw out more. My purplish, throbbing member spurted copious amounts of precum into her mouth, a sign that Nidalee was doing well.

" _Hah... she's just as good as Sona, maybe a little bit better._ " I thought to myself as I moaned again. This time, Nidalee had shoved all of my cock into her mouth and was now deepthroating me slowly. She let out a muffled purr as her tongue toyed with the underside of my shaft. Groaning, I released the fat nut, as my member started throbbing wildly. My cock pulsed before a huge jet of my seed spewed out into her open mouth, followed by more and more of even more concentrated amounts of semen. It was obviously too much for her to hold as large streams of my cum dribbled down the lower lips and the sides of her mouth, staining her caramel colored cleavage. I withdrew my member from her mouth, reveling in the huge pool of cum sitting in Nidalee's mouth before she drank it all, licking her lips afterwards.

"Mmmm... thank you for the meal, Master~ Your cum was so tasty~" Nidalee purred, her eyes full of lust.

"I'm all yours, remember? Do whatever you want." I laid back down, letting Nidalee straddle me.

"Master~" Nidalee purred seductively into my ear. "I want you to fuck me like the slut that I am and fill my pussy up with your hot spunk." Nidalee laid down next to me, her ass held up proudly as she shook it invitingly. I got up, quickly slamming my manhood into her wet cavern. Nidalee let out a mewl of bliss as I started pounding my cock into her. "Yes~ Just like that, Master~ Fuck your dirty maid~ Hah~ Ahhhnnn~ Harder~ Harder~ Don't stop~ Ohhhhh~ Right there, yes~ Pound my pussy~ Pound it harder~ Harder~" Nidalee mewled out like a slut as I ravaged her wet pussy, slamming my cock deep into her pussy, fucking her like a dog in heat. As my member speared her cavern, I grunted loudly, before a short little glimmer of light caught my eye. Nidalee had left the buttplug in, which all the cum I had shot there was still inside, sloshing around. I smiled to myself, quickly thinking of a way to break Nidalee's mind with pleasure. As I felt myself getting close to an orgasm, I put my hand on the plug. I quickly yanked the plug out, a slurred moan escaping Nidalee's mouth as I did so, before a large torrent of my seed flowed out, lathering both our nether regions in a thick coat of pearly-white. Right afterwards, I came, unleashing another flood of my thick hot spunk deep into her pussy, filling her up to the brim. "Hah~ Hah~ Hah~ Ohhhhhh~ Master poured so much cum into my womb~ It's so full~ Ahhhnnn~" Nidalee slurred out blissfully, her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue lolling out; a true expression of a slut. My cum dribbled out of her pussy in thin streams. I picked up Nidalee and carried her to the bathroom in her room to take a bath. The bath was only about a third full before Nidalee stopped it. "I'd rather be bathed in Master's hot spunk instead. Can you do that for me?~" Nidalee purred seductively into my ear. I nodded, sitting back in the tub, loading up a **fat nut** for Nidalee. Nidalee splashed some water over her large breasts before she squirted a handful of soap into her hand, lathering it all over her tits until the fleshy orbs were slick with bubbly foam. She sandwiched my member between her soapy tits and started pumping them up and down my shaft. I groaned as my member clocked into overtime, pumping out spurt after spurt of precum onto her breasts. Nidalee giggled devilishly as she pumped her boobs faster and faster on my cock, before she suddenly stopped. She washed the soap off of her mounds, licking her lips seductively. Her breasts then resumed their grinding on my shaft, my precum lubricating her cleavage. I threw my head back, moaning, as Nidalee started sucking and slobbering on the parts untouched by her boobjob, the pleasure insane. My body fidgeted and shook as Nidalee continued her boobjob-blowjob combo.

"Ohhh~ Ohhh yea~ That's a good girl~ Good girl~" I slurred out blissfully as Nidalee continued her work on my member. My manhood throbbed and pulsed, the veins engorged as my bony continued to pump blood down to my nether regions, causing my manhood to enlarge in size a half inch or one and girthier than I thought possible. Nidalee's eyes widened in surprise as she felt my cock grow in her mouth, but welcomed it as she began moaning into her blowjob, her breath assaulting my member with more and more pleasure. I grunted in agonizing pleasure as I couldn't hold my orgasm in forever. Nidalee saw the look in my eyes and stopped her blowjob.

"Mmm, fufufu~ That's it, Master~ Let it all out~ Shoot your thick, manly cum all over me~" Nidalee pumped her breasts faster and faster on my cock, trying to draw out my semen as fast as possible, as my member throbbed and pulsed, excreting large amounts of precum. With a loud moan, I came like a fountain, ropes of my white-hot, thick spunk shooting all over her face and breasts, covering them in many layers of my seed. Nidalee mewled, as she licked up what she could around her mouth, drinking all of it before she sighed. Her hair and breasts were drenched in my sticky semen, while her face received a monster facial. Nidalee wiped most of the cum on her face and breasts, swallowing it and licking her lips afterwards. She turned, leaning over the edge of the bath, her ass swaying invitingly with two of her fingers holding her asshole open. "Your choice, Master. You could fuck me like the slutty maid I am~... or you could have me ride your monster cock and creampie me over and over~ What do you want?" Nidalee purred out seductively.

"I think I'll have choice number two. It's still your reward, sweetie. You should be the one claiming your 'prize'." I grinned at her. Nidalee smiled at me as she straightened her back, crawling up to me and straddling my cock, before she slowly slid it into her ass. A slurred moan came out of her mouth, as her face contorted in pure bliss. I took the time to pull her down, bringing her into a deep kiss, our tongues clashing. Nidalee started bouncing herself on my cock, the friction of her ass insanely blissful. However, she started gyrating her ass on my cock, something Ahri hadn't done yet, so the newfound sensation caused me to moan, letting Nidalee temporarily overpower me before I managed to come back by spanking her ass, making her moan into my mouth. But then, Nidalee surprised me, as she started to twerk on my cock, the quick and short bouncing sensation on my manhood catching me off guard, making me moan again before I slapped both asscheeks with both of my hands, making her moan louder in bliss. Nidalee mewled into my mouth as she continued to bounce harder and harder on my cock. Combining her twerk, gyrating and quick paced riding, I quickly fell victim to another mind-blistering orgasm. Breaking our kiss, I moaned loudly as I poured another load of my hot, syrupy spunk deep into her ass. Nidalee mewled at the same volume about the same second after I did as she came, her ass clenching my cock harshly as her body shook violently. I turned the water on again, allowing us to start our bath as we panted for breath. We cleaned each other off before we got out, helping each other with our before sleep activities. Nidalee and I fell onto her bed, in an embrace.

"I love you, Master~" Nidalee whispered into my ear before she kissed me, smiling sweetly at me. She rolled over, nuzzling against my chest before she shifted herself so she rested on top of me, my member poking her vagina.

"Nuh-uh-uh. It's late and we both know that we're tired as fuck. Let's just get some sleep, Nidalee." I shook my finger, kissing her. Nidalee made a pouty face before she kissed me back, lying on my body. She made sure to press her large breasts against my chest as she closed her eyes. I closed my eyes as well and relaxed myself. However, I felt Nidalee fidget herself and mount my member. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her back, opening my eyes. "Fine, babe. One last time." I slapped her ass a numerous amount of times as she moaned, her ass jiggling from the slaps. "But you're going to have to beg for it, Nidalee." I continued to spank her ass, now red from the stinging slaps.

"P-please, Master~ Fuck me~ Pound your massive cock into my pussy~ I'm so horny for you, Master~" Nidalee mewled softly in my ear. I rolled over so I was on top of her before I started thrusting my cock into her, a moan escaping her mouth. A good ten minutes of rapid pounding and thrusting, I pulled out of Nidalee's pussy, rolling her over and spewing my large load of sperm into her open mouth. Nidalee swirled it around her mouth before she swallowed it, licking her lips and giggling before we fell asleep in an embrace.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, readers! BestTry here with another chapter. This is my first time writing a "oneshot" even though there was an overlap with other girls. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should write more of these "oneshots."


	7. Chapter 6-6

Author's Note: Hey there, readers! Sorry if I haven't been updating as often. I have a lot of work on the table as of now and I just happened to have some spare time to squeeze this chapter in. Also, I've read the reviews and this chapter will be of one that many have been asking for. Nevertheless, enjoy this chapter. And yes, this chapter will be more of a "oneshot" that I used for the previous chapter.

* * *

( **Morning** )

I opened the wardrobe in silent contemplation, my eyes wandering all over the various pieces of skimpy lingerie, bikinis and sleepwear.

" _Hmmm... maybe I should add more... situational clothing in here_." I pondered before closing the doors, creating another side-closet with clothes using the power of the ring. At this point, I heard a quiet pitter-patter and turned to the bathroom, noticing the door ajar just a few millimeters. I dropped my shirt and pants, casually walking inside to see, Akali with her eyes closed, lathering soap all over her body. "Morning, Akali." I yawned as I took off my boxers and stepped into the shower.

"Good morning, Master." Akali whispered back, kissing me on the cheek. She continued washing herself, which was a nice change as all the other girls would've started doing something sexual with me already. I stared at her, my eyes trailing down her body, eyeing her assets. Her breasts were definitely smaller than the rest of the girls, but her ass was on par with some of the girls. My member hardened subconsciously, which Akali noticed. "Oh? What's this, Master? Someone's excited to see me!" Akali smirked as she reached a hand out to stroke the tip of my manhood. I drew her into a kiss, my hands wrapped behind her face. We deepened our kiss as we grasped each other tightly. She broke the kiss, her eyes brimming with passion. "M-Master, I... want you." She whispered into my ear before she slammed her lips back to meet mine in another passionate kiss. After a short while, we withdrew from the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting our tongues. "P-please, Master..." Akali begged as she looked up at me, her cheeks flushed crimson red.

" _How cute of her_." I mused in my head. "Alright, Akali, if you insist." With my words, Akali lowered herself so she was level to my erection, wasting no time to begin sucking on it. I groaned quietly, careful not to wake up the other girls still sleeping next door. Despite her usual calm and maiden-like expression, she was actually quite experienced with sex, as she expertly slurped and slobbered all over my cock, before she quickly shoved all of my manhood into her mouth. I instinctively grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to deepthroat me. Surprisingly, Akali let out a muffled moan, almost as if she was expecting or used to that kind of behavior. Her tongue stroked the underside of my shaft masterfully every time she went back down on me. Despite having a large amount of experience with being deepthroated from the other girls, I found myself reaching climax faster than usual. I moaned through grit teeth, letting loose a large load of my seed into her mouth. Once the last few pulses of my orgasm wore out, I pulled out my half-limp member. Akali kept her mouth open, displaying the massive amount of seed deposited, some dribbling out down her lips. She swallowed a second later, licking her lips satisfactorily.

"You taste delicious, Master." She purred softly, standing up. This time, I kneeled down, spreading Akali's legs apart slightly so I could pleasure her nether regions. I dragged a finger along her entrance slowly, resting at her clitoris. Akali let out a mewl of approval as I moved my finger, adding two more, in a circular motion on her clit as I slipped my tongue into her folds. Akali squirmed in my grasp, mewling softly as I continued to pleasure her. "H-hah~ Right there, Master~ Hah~" Akali shuddered as I rubbed her clit harshly, her body convulsing in ecstasy during her orgasm. She stood panting for a short while before she turned around, holding her pussy open with two fingers, her other hand on the wall. "C'mon, Master... don't keep me waiting~" Akali cooed. With that, I moved my cock to her entrance before I pushed myself in. I hissed quietly at the tightness of her cavern, before I started moving inside her, thrusting back and forth within her. Akali mewled softly as I continued pounding my manhood into her. My hands rested on her hips, steadying my incessant thrusting, her ass jiggling from our vigorous lovemaking. I grunted as I felt my orgasm grow closer, speeding up. Without stopping, I poured a load of my seed into Akali's pussy, filling up her womb as a result. Akali came a few seconds later, her body trembling as she orgasmed. I withdrew my member, my seed dribbling out of her in large globs."H-hah~ Hah~ More, Master~ I want more of your hot seed~" Akali purred out hungrily, shaking her ass in anticipation. I repositioned my cock outside her asshole, before slowly pressing it in. Akali's eyes widened in surprise as she realized what I was going to do. "W-wait! That's the wrong h-HAHH~" Akali was cut short as I slammed the whole of my length into her asshole, a sharp mewl escaping her mouth. "Hah~ You're so thick and big, Master~ It feels so good inside my ass~" Akali moaned out blissfully as I started moving slowly inside her. In moments, I was quickly ramming my cock into Akali's little asshole as Akali desperately struggled to keep her moans quiet, with little success. "Hah~ Hah~ Oh yes~ Right there~ Fuckkkkkk yes~ Your cock~ Ahnnn~ So good~ Ahhhhhnnnnnn~" Akali mewled in ecstasy as she came again, her ass tightening around my cock, gripping it like a vise. I gasped sharply from the unexpected pressure, groaning as I felt myself cum a third time this morning. My throbbing member spewed out ropes of my thick seed into her asshole. My chest heaved for breath as I slowly withdrew my member out of Akali's ass. Akali mewled softly as I pulled my length out, her asshole gaped, my cum trickling out of her and spilling into the shower water. "God, that was good... Definitely my new favorite thing to do with you, Master." Akali panted out, smiling sweetly at me. She left the shower half an hour later, her body covered by a expertly tied towel, quietly closing the door behind her. I yawned, still tired despite sleeping relatively early. I heard the door creak and turned towards the sound. Two hands covered my eyes and I heard someone giggle seductively.

"Guess who, Master~" She said as she licked my ear hungrily, two tails caressing my balls gently.

"What do you want, Ahri?" I took her hands off my eyes and turned around swiftly, pinning her against the wall and kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss happily, her tails writhing around in what looked like joy.

"You've been in the shower for so long that everyone already woke up. C'mon, let's continue on the bed~ Let me have you all to myself for a bit, ok?" Ahri said when we broke our kiss. Ahri then grabbed a towel and dried both of us off quickly before she wrapped her arms and legs around me, our lips again locked in fiery passion. I walked over to the bed and fell down on it so I laid on my back while Ahri was on top of me. Ahri quickly broke the kiss, positioning herself so she was squatting above my erect length. "I'm so horny for your massive cock, Master~" With that, Ahri immediately started bouncing on my cock, quickly building up a fast pace. Ahri moaned loudly, her head thrown back in bliss as she continued riding my manhood. Ahri's pussy squeezed my cock at the right times in all the right places, driving me closer and closer to another orgasm. Groaning loudly, I came, my cock exuding copious amounts of my pearly semen into Ahri's pussy, filling her up completely. "Oh yes~ Ahnnn~ I haven't felt this in so long~ Hah~" Ahri moaned in ecstasy as she felt my hot cum flow out into her pussy. My cock slipped out of her as we rolled over so I was on top of her, with Ahri's hips pressed against her body. I slammed my cock back into her pussy, eliciting a loud moan from Ahri as her cavern clamped down tightly on me, signalling her orgasm. I continued pounding my length into her relentlessly throughout her orgasm, a string of broken moans escaping Ahri's mouth as her eyes rolled back into her head in euphoria. My mouth latched onto one of her breasts, sucking on it eagerly to draw out some of her milk. Ahri could only mewl, moan and gasp as I continued ravaging her body. Almost as fast as it subsided, Ahri came again, her pussy gripping my cock as she came, her sex fluids shooting all over my manhood. Ahri's tails spazzed uncontrollably as Ahri let out a loud moan of ecstasy. I grunted as her tight pussy was bringing me close to the edge, little by little. After a supposedly long time of relentless pounding, I moaned into her breast as I shot more ropes of my thick seed into Ahri's already-filled pussy, causing most of our sex fluids to spill out of her vagina, dripping onto the bed. Ahri panted, her chest heaving for breath, her mind dazed from the passionate lovemaking. "Hah~ Hah~ So full~ Master filled Ahri's pussy with so much cum~ Hah~" Ahri slurred out blissfully as I pulled out my limp member, a large amount of my seed dripping out. I released her breast and kissed her before I got on my knees, crawling over so my limp member lay out for Ahri to clean. After Ahri finished cleaning my manhood, I left the bedroom, giving Ahri a kiss on the forehead before leaving as she lay resting.

( **Afternoon** )

After a big lunch, I went back to my room, opening up a good e-book to read. I was only half a chapter in from where I left off before I heard a knock on the door before it was opened. Sona poked her head in, looking for me before we made eye contact.

" _ **Akali is asking for you right now. She's in Nidalee's bedroom right now**_ _._ " Sona told me. I closed my e-book and got up, heading to the door. I kissed her on the way out, thanking her for telling me. Outside Nidalee's bedroom, I knocked on the door.

"Akali! What did you want from me?" I asked from outside.

"J-just a sec, Master!" Akali called out. "You can come in by the way." I opened the door and sat down on Nid's bed. A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and Akali walked out... in a sexy nurse costume.

" _Damn... I didn't know Akali was into cosplay. She's pretty hot in that nurse outfit_." I thought to myself as my eyes wandered all over her. She had a cute little nurse's cap on her head in addition to the white outfit with red outlines. She had a fake stethoscope around her neck, clad with a pen in her breast pocket. Her outfit also consisted of a white garter belt and red stilettos.

"How do I look, Master?" Akali asked, tilting her head to the side. God, she looked so cute when she did that.

"You look... simply amazing, Akali. 10 out of 10!" I grinned at her. Akali smiled at my comment.

"Does it turn you on as well?" Akali whispered out slowly as she started unbuttoning her top, little by little, exposing a emerald-green lace bra. Once all the buttons were undone, Akali discarded the top, throwing it away to the side. She knelt down, massaging my crotch area with her hands. After some stimulation, she pulled off my pants, exposing my hard member. She smiled seductively before she gave it a tantalizing lick. She slathered her tongue all over my cock, making sure to move her tongue all over each part of my manhood before she stopped suddenly. She brought her breasts to my cock, still confined in her bra before she tucked my cock beneath the bridge of the bra, her breasts holding my member. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a bottle of oil and dribbled a generous portion all over her breasts and my cock. Giggling sweetly, she started titfucking me, rubbing her breasts up and down my length. I moaned softly as she did so, the oil and the bra's fabric increasing the pleasure. "Fufufu~ Your cock is pulsing so strongly. You must be close, Master~ Go ahead... cum all over my breasts~" Akali purred seductively as she continued to work her breasts up and down on my length. I groaned as I felt my cock throb and pulse furiously. I released the built up pressure with a long moan, my member throbbing before it shot large ropes of my thick seed with high velocity, splattering all over Akali's face, hair, chest and bra. Once the last few pulses of my semen subsided, Akali licked the side of her cheek, picking up a rope of my seed, swirling it around in her mouth before she swallowed it. "Delicious~" Akali mewled after she finishing gulping my seed down. She unclasped her bra, throwing it where the top was before she stood up, taking off her miniskirt, revealing a matching emerald green thong that clashed with her garter belt. She quickly took it off, discarding it and sauntering up to me, straddling my lap. I stood up suddenly, my arms holding her legs firmly before I turned around, throwing her onto the bed lightly. "Oh~" Akali let out a soft little moan as she fell on the bed, her legs spread-eagle. "Oh, Master~ Please pound your massive cock into me again~" She cooed into my ear as I settled my member outside her soaked entrance. I slammed my length into her without warning, cutting Akali's mewling pleas off as she moaned from the pleasure. "Kyaaa~ Master, your cock is so big~ Ahnnn~ You're fucking my pussy so hard~" Akali moaned out as I continued to ram my manhood into her rapidly. Moaning loudly, her pussy tightened as she came, her sex fluids shooting over my cock. I grunted, cumming a few seconds later, spewing a large load of my seed into her vagina. "Hah, hah~ More~ I want more of your semen, Master~ Fill my holes up~" Akali mewled out, her eyes shining with lust. I slid my cock out of her slowly as I grabbed hold of one of her ankles. In one fluid motion, I rolled her over onto her stomach. Akali eagerly stuck her ass up proudly, wiggling it provocatively, waiting for my re-entry. I slid her body closer to me so her legs were slipped through mine and held tightly behind my ass, allowing for deeper penetration. I quickly rammed my length back into her pussy, her folds sucking me in hungrily. "Ohhhhhh yESSSS~ Mmmm~ Ahnnn~ Your massive cock is so good~" Akali moaned out as I relentlessly pounded my member into her cavern. I stopped moving inside her for a moment, much to Akali's evident disappointment as my hands left her posterior, seeking something else. My right hand grabbed onto her ponytail, making her arch her back a bit as I pulled her hair, my other hand grabbing and kneading her left breast as I started pumping my manhood into her again. Somewhat to my surprise, Akali moaned louder, almost as she was more turned on as I continued to pound her while fondling her breast. I groaned as I slammed deep into Akali, my cock rubbing against her cervix, sending sparks of pleasure throughout both our bodies. "Yes, Master~ Yes~ Ahhnnnn~ Right there~ Hah,hah~ Don't stop!~ Oh fuck~ Harder!~ Harder!~" Akali's moans of bliss spurred me on as I continued pounding my shaft harshly, striking her cervix with each incessant thrust. Akali shuddered after a few of these thrusts as she came, her tongue hanging out as she moaned in ecstasy, her folds tightening around my cock. Wisps of black temporarily manifested in my vision as I groaned loudly before I released the pent-up pressure in my manhood, splattering another load of my hot, thick, pearly seed into her nether regions, filling her up to the brim with my semen. I let go of Akali, who slumped forward onto the bed, her chest heaving for air. "Master... you filled my pussy with so much hot semen~ But... I want more, Master~" Akali panted out as she struggled to catch her breath.

"What more do you want, my dear little nurse?" I whispered into her ear, my hands kneading her supple butt. She mewled softly in response.

"I want more of your seed in my holes. My asshole... and my slutty little mouth, all full of Master's cum~ And when that's all down, I want to get covered in Master's semen~" Akali purred softly, a devilishly seductive smile on her face. I pulled my manhood out of her nether regions slowly, a mewl of disapproval escaping Akali's lips. I prodded her asshole with my member before slipping it in gently, a string of ohs softly leaving Akali's mouth. Once the whole length was inside her, I pulled out most of it before slamming it back into her, a loud shriek of ecstasy ringing from Akali. "Yes~ Just like that, Master~ Keep pounding my slutty ass~ Mmmm... I love your cock inside my ass so much~" Akali whispered sexily as I repeated the slow paced pistoning into her ass. I began to speed up, pulling out less of my length in exchange for a faster pounding. Akali's moans grew louder as I started ramming my length relentlessly into her ass like a animal in heat, her mewling voice filling the room. Akali suddenly clenched her ass as she came, her anus gripping my cock like a vise. I grunted loudly as I struggled to maintain my fast-paced thrusting amidst Akali's tightened asshole. The increased friction added to the already pleasurable tightness of her ass eventually proved too much for me, my member throbbing uncontrollably before releasing another load of my seed into her ass. I slid my manhood out of her ass, flipping Akali over again, before I crawled on my knees towards Akali's face. Akali caught her breath quickly before she darted her mouth forward, engulfing my cum-slicked member in her mouth and sucking on it eagerly. Her tongue trailed along the underside of my length as she continued deepthroating my cock. I groaned as Akali continued to slurp on my manhood, showing no signs of stopping or needing air anytime soon. We locked eyes as she continued to hilt me to my base, her eyes shining with a level of wanton lust I usually only saw with Ahri when she would plead to have me. Seeing that turned me on more, my rod spurting out more concentrated amounts of precum that she lapped up eagerly. Finally, as I neared my orgasm, Akali put the finishing touches on her deepthroat, her fingernails just cradling and fondling my balls the right amount to set me off. I moaned before I let go of the pressure, barely pulling my shaft out of my mouth in time and getting up before I started spurting out thick ropes of my semen onto Akali. I tried to evenly spread out my spurts of semen all over her face, chest and navel. However, with the little amount of time I had to move, the majority of it ended up on her face, especially her lower lip and chin. Akali hungrily licked up the ropes of semen on her lower lip and swallowed it, licking her lips seductively, almost asking for more. I motioned for her to move to the edge of the bed as I got off the bed and stood at the side so her head rested off the bed upside down directly in front of my erect length. She held her mouth open hungrily as she waited for my cock to re-enter her oral cavity. I didn't hesitate, plunging my rod back into her mouth, my hands on both of her cheeks and cradling her chin. Her body at my disposal, I allowed myself to build up and maintain a pace of thrusting between medium and fast as Akali continued to lubricate my shaft with her saliva. Her tongue now worked all over the upper side of my length, feathering the neck of my length every time I pulled my length back before thrusting back in. This time, hitting the back of her throat took less effort, sending little shivers throughout my body every time I did so. I groaned loudly as Akali's hands found their way to my balls, cradling and fondling them with a teasing gentleness. I moaned loudly, almost climaxing earlier than I wanted to as Akali suddenly tickled my sack with her fingernails playfully. Akali smiled, or tried to, as she let out a muffled giggle, the breath sending a shiver down my spine. I groaned again, this time releasing yet another load of my thick seed. She let out a muffled mewl of approval before the first rope of semen erupted from my rod. Rope after rope of my seed flowed out of my cock, to which Akali hungrily gulped down amidst my orgasm, almost like a thirsty animal. Watching Akali swallow my seed again and again was so erotic, it increased the potency of my orgasm enormously, my length spurting thicker ropes of cum into Akali's waiting mouth. Once the last few pulses of my seed finally died out, I withdrew my length from Akali's mouth, panting. Akali finished swallowing the last of my cum, rolling over and sitting up. She didn't speak as her chest heaved for breath. However, her eyes conveyed what she wanted to say: " _Is there any more for me,_ _Master?_ " I rubbed her head, before kissing her on the cheek, shaking my head. Akali nodded, understanding before she got off the bed, intending to wash up in Nidalee's bathroom. She stumbled a little, however, on her second step, her soreness evident from our lovemaking. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched Akali clumsily walk into Nidalee's bathroom, before I stepped out of Nidalee's room. I found Nidalee quite easily, as she was cleaning two rooms away in the living room. I embraced her, fondling her chest softly to which she mewled softly.

"Thank you, Nid... I'll be sure to give you a nice reward for letting us use your room, my precious little minx~" I whispered into her ear, kissing her before I left the embrace, stretching and in need of a shower. I walked towards the stairs before I paused, turning back to Nidalee who was still blushing from my "hug," her eyes full of longing. "Actually, Nidalee... if you don't mind helping me out, I could use a hand in the shower upstairs." I told her, winking playfully at Nidalee, who blushed more before nodding. I turned around again, walking towards my room, followed close behind by my loyal maid, who was about to have some more bonding time with me...

( **Evening** )

My eyes flickered as I scanned my surroundings. The person next to me moved slightly, nuzzled against my chest in a jovial slumber. It had been around 3 hours since I asked Nidalee to accompany me to the shower, 2 after our rather passionate bout of intercourse. I sighed softly, thinking back fondly of Nidalee's soapy boobjobs prior to just now. Just picturing her nude physique pleasuring me gave me another hard-on. I wiggled around a little bit in order to escape Nidalee's grasp, kissing her gently on her cheek before I quietly slipped out of my room. Quickly getting together a dinner, I slumped down on the sofa in the living room. Out of nowhere, Ahri leaped onto the floor right in front of me, immediately beginning to suck me off. I half-moaned, half-sighed, letting Ahri do so before she was "full." After Ahri was done, I strode up to the balcony on the second floor, sitting on a tanning chair and looking at the sunset. In the corner of my eye, I noticed as Nidalee came out to clean. I looked at her only to realize it wasn't Nidalee. It was Akali, in a similar maid's uniform to Nidalee's. On closer inspection, I noticed a black fishnet bodysuit and black heels from the closet in my bedroom. I scooted over slightly and Akali sat down, lying down next to me, her head nuzzled on my chest. We kissed, first for a moment, then again and again in escalating intensity as both of us struggled to release Akali from her clothing. Successful, Akali threw off the maid costume, revealing her nude physique underneath the fishnet bodysuit.

"Do you like it, Master?" Akali whispered softly, blushing profusely as my eyes wandered over her body.

"Absolutely beautiful..." I murmured as I pulled her back down into my embrace, kissing her passionately, our lips locked together. Our tongues danced together before separating, leaving a string of saliva to connect them. She got off me to address the tool prodding her entrance, licking her lips seductively and hungrily.

"I think it's time for me to get my second fill~" Akali cooed sexily before she sank her head down on my length, engulfing it whole. She sat still though, bringing herself back up so only the tip remained in her mouth, staring me in the eye saying: " _All for you, Master~ Fuck my mouth as you please~_ " I sat up before I brought both my hands behind her head. I slowly pushed her back down on my shaft, keeping a rather slow pace before I started speeding up the process. Akali willingly obeyed me, her tongue lathering my shaft with a layer of saliva as I continued to fuck her mouth. I bucked my hips slightly, hitting the back of her throat, sending shivers down my spine. Akali also started moaning into my manhood, her breath reverberating throughout her mouth, sending more sparks of pleasure throughout my body. I groaned as I released a load of my seed into Akali's mouth. Again, she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of my semen, gulping it down eagerly. I pulled my length out of her mouth, lying back down on the tanning chair. "What next, Master? I'm hungry for more of your delicious seed~" Akali purred, licking her lips seductively. I beckoned her to come to me and she nodded, straddling my lap. She guided my cock towards her wet cavern, adjusting her fishnet so there was no interference from her bodysuit. She sat down on my member, engulfing the whole of my length swiftly. She began bouncing on my manhood, starting slow but quickly going faster as she kept riding me. I groaned as Akali continued bouncing on my cock like it was a trampoline. Occasionally, she would stop to grind back and forth on my length for a bit before she would resume riding me.I motioned her to stop suddenly, motioning for a change. Akali stopped for a moment, puzzled, before she moved her legs around, then stood up in a squat position, her hand holding my lubricated rod in place before she went back down on it. I moaned as Akali began twerking on my cock, her ass bobbing up and down on my shaft. Akali seemed rather fond of this position as she went faster than what she was going before during her normal cowgirl. She tightened her folds around my member as she continued squat riding, the friction creating indescribable pleasure. As I was beginning to feel my orgasm grow close, Akali stopped suddenly, getting off my throbbing phallus. "If you don't min, Master... I want your massive cock in my ass again~" Akali mewled into my ear. I nodded in approval, to which Akali smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I assumed that we would have to move to get into a better position but Akali just turned around into reverse cowgirl position and guided my length into her ass instead. The plunge downward this time was slower, allowing me to watch my cock enter her ass. Akali smiled sweetly at me before she started bobbing her ass up and down my shaft, her ass gripping my length tightly. I moaned, trying to keep from orgasming soon, managing to do so for about a few minutes more before I came, my seed shooting out into her ass. "Yesssss~ There's so much cum in my ass~"Akali mewled blissfully as she felt my cum fill her ass. Her body relaxed and she fell forward onto me, my length slipping out of her asshole in the process, a stream of my semen trickling out moments later. Wanting to roll over, I willed the tanning chair to grow larger in width using the ring, before actually rolling over so I was on top of Akali. I lifted her legs up and back towards her so her hips were against her body. I leaned forward onto her, my legs spread apart wide given the increased width of the tanning chair. Akali wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me into an embrace. I pushed the whole of my cock in, mentally preparing a **fat nut** before I began thrusting in and out of her. Akali mewled blissfully, her eyes closed and her mouth open as I continued to piston into her. I began mixing it up, changing from slow and deep, in order to my glans to rub against her cervix for longer to very fast and deep, in order to push against her cervix more frequently. Akali moaned loudly in ecstasy as I continued to pound my cock balls deep into her pussy. Only just ramming my cock fast and hard into Akali now, I silenced her frantic moans with a kiss, muffling her as she moaned into my mouth, allowing for total access. My tongue twirled with hers, as our lips and nether regions lay locked in fiery passion. Akali came three times as I continued ravaging her cavern, each time contracting tightly on my cock, now becoming overly lubricated by her love juices. I groaned into Akali's mouth as I finally felt my forcibly pent-up orgasm grow close. With a final moan, I slammed my cock balls deep into her nether regions, releasing my **fat nut** , my length spurting huge ropes of highly concentrated, hot, sticky, pearly semen into her pussy. Just one shot filled up her womb, the rest caking her folds in pearly white seed before spurting out explosively onto the tanning chair, her ass and my balls. Akali broke from the kiss to mewl in bliss, her pussy absolutely filled to the brim with my seed. I slowly withdrew my penis from her filled cavern, the sheer volume of our lust packed inside her vagina almost pushing me out. As soon as my member exited her pussy, a large spurt of my seed followed suit, splattering onto my softening manhood before a thick stream of my seed started flowing out of her. Akali laid still, her ass twitching slightly as she panted, her chest heaving for breath. "Hah~ So much~ So much cum in my pussy~ Ahhnnnn~" Akali slurred out blissfully, her body unable to run overtime as she slowly drifted off to unconsciousness. I picked up the discarded maid's uniform before looking at the "mess" Akali and I had made. Unsure of whether or not she was awake or not, I whistled for Ahri, seeing if she would come. A few seconds later and Ahri slowly sauntered out of my room ,yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Why'd you have to wake up? i was having such a good na-oh..." Ahri yawned grumpily before she noticed the large pool of semen laying on the tanning chair. "What do you need me for, Master?" More alert now, Ahri purred softly.

"Have a snack, Ahri," I said, gesturing at the pool of my seed, "And clean up Akali's pussy while you're at it, too. I left a big amount in there for you" I told Ahri. Her eyes widened in response, licking her lips in anticipation.

"What about you, Master? Do you need cleaning, too?" Ahri asked, tilting her head to the side cutely, pointing at the member, cum slowly dribbling down the shaft and balls.

"I appreciate the thought, Ahri, but not today. Some other day, Ahri." I replied. Ahri wilted for a small amount of time before she walked over to the pool. I stopped her a moment, kissing her passionately.

"Don't be sad, my little fox. I'm always proud to have you here. Why else do you think I chose you to come here first?" I whispered in her ear, which soothed her. She cheered up, smiling happily at me before she began working on the puddle of semen on the tanning chair. I turned away, heading over to Nidalee's room, intent on giving her a reward for providing Akali with the maid costume. Knocking on her door, Nidalee responded grumpily, fully nude, before she noticed my cum-slick member and balls and licked her lips seductively, inviting me back into her room for round two with her...

* * *

Ending Note: Now that this series has a decent amount of chapters, I want to take a bit of time to sort out a bunch of ideas floating around in my head. Can't just keep writing about LoL because it'll eventually get stale. I've been planning on do something on Pokemon or branching out to some broader things in LoL, like actual pairings or skin-line universes. This won't be the last chapter, obviously. I will also change the format of each chapter and update the old ones so it will say when there is a new character being added. My inspiration for the ending scene came from Zonkpunch's work with Charizard and Braixen(I recommend giving it a look if you're not disgusted by _furry_ porn). I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and you are free to request a new girl to be added to the harem.

Thanks for reading- BestTry


	8. Chapter 7-7

Author's Note: I might be starting a third series so expect longer updates(not that my updates are sporadic enough already) for this series. Might put one of my series on a long hiatus that I barely work on to make room for updates. I should start updating at a faster rate because it's summer and all I do is just sleep. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Not a complete "oneshot"(sorry)

* * *

( **Afternoon** )

It was now midday, about 11:30 a.m. I was in the middle of making some ice cream for the girls via Ziploc bags. I had skipped breakfast after sleeping in rather late due to my "reward" for Nidalee yesterday and was going to binge eat food to make up for it. I zipped up the large plastic bag and stored it next to the 4 other bags already stuffed in there. I sighed, stretching my back and rubbing my shoulders. I flopped down on the couch, grabbing a bowl of ice cream I had made earlier and a spoon.

"Hmmm... big guy's finally up, huh?" A voice rang out from behind me. Katarina stood at the entrance of the living room, leaning on a wall and twirling a lock of her crimson red hair with a finger. I patted the space next to me and she walked over, sitting down next to me, leaning on my shoulder. I fed her some ice cream before grabbing a spoonful for myself. "You're letting it melt, dummy." Katarina punched me in the arm playfully as she noticed a small trail of melted ice cream down my cheek. She hastily leaned over, licking if off slowly, moving upward until she reached my mouth. She darted her tongue into my mouth, kissing me softly first before wrapping her arms around my neck, swinging herself onto my lap as she increased her kiss in intensity. She swirled the ice cream around my mouth with her tongue before she sucked in into hers, breaking the kiss to swallow it, smiling mischievously.

"Damn it Kat, you spilled the rest of the ice cream." I said, looking at the mess the ice cream made on the couch and carpet. "Nid's gonna have a hard time cleaning this up. I'll have to reward her... again." I thought to myself. "Do I need to punish you?" I whispered into her ear as I grabbed,with my right hand, a handful of her ass, covered in her spandex leggings.

"Mmmm, do I have to answer that?" Kat let out a soft sigh as I continued to grab and rub her ass. I moved southwards with my other hand, inching towards her groin, rubbing softly near her nether regions, eliciting a small moan from her lips.

"No panties, Kat? You must love showing off, don't you?" I said as I looked downwards, eyeing her cameltoe as I used my right hand to slap her ass, a cry of pleasure and pain escaping her Kat's lips.

"Don't do that!" Kat whined at me as I continued repeatedly slapping her ass in intervals.

"You sure?" I said, rubbing her ass soothingly instead of slapping her ass. I motioned for her to take her shirt off, a simple gray crop top now stained with ice cream. She swiftly threw it off, before carefully throwing it to the side so it didn't touch the mess on the floor. "Since when did you have such taste in lingerie?" I whispered as I eyed her black lace bra, despite the fact that a substantial amount of lingerie in the closet that I had put in there was lace.

"I dress to impress, Master. After all, why would this be here?" Kat purred slyly, hinting at my hard-on that was straining against its confines. She rubbed her nether regions against mine softly before she expertly unclasped her bra in one swift move before she threw it off to the side with her shirt. I immediately went for her breasts with my mouth as soon as she was finished throwing her bra to the side. "Master, you're such a baby, suckling on breasts every time you see them." She cooed as she continued grinding against my straining member, moaning softly.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for titties. Especially cute ones like yours or Akali's." I said as I stopped kissing and suckling on her breasts, cupping her chin and kissing her. "Yours might not be as big but it doesn't really matter to me as long as they're soft, pillowy and big enough for boobjobs." I said, pulling her back into a kiss. She broke the kiss to get off my lap, kneeling in front of me as she pulled my pants and boxers down, my member springing out of confinement. Kat licked her lips before she kissed the tip of my dick. She licked along my shaft slowly, before she swirled her tongue around the tip, darting the edge of it inside my penis every so often. Before long, Kat started sucking on my cock, her head bobbing up and down my manhood. She expertly deepthroated me, her tongue hanging out wedged underneath my cock to caress and tickle my balls. I groaned as my cock hit the back of her throat, bucking my hips slightly and grabbing a handful of her crimson hair. My eyes widened slightly in surprise as Kat moaned as I did so.

"Keep doing that, Master. I like it when you go rough~" Kat purred softly as she temporarily withdrew my cock from her mouth, smacking it on her breasts briefly before she resumed deepthroating me, her head bouncing on my length. I threw my head back in bliss as my cock resumed hitting the back of her throat, each subsequent hit sending small shivers of pleasure throughout my body. It wasn't long before I felt a roaring feeling in my groin. Groaning, I pushed Kat down on my cock in an effort to stuff it further into her mouth as I came, a muffled cry of surprise struggling to escape her. I spewed copious amounts of my thick, pearly seed into her mouth, some of it dribbling down both corners of her mouth. Kat pulled away from my length as the last pulses leaked out, spilling onto her chest as she coughed profusely, the remainder of my seed in her mouth also spilling onto her chest. "You asshole! I said I liked it rough, but not like that!" Kat grumbled, punching me in the chest as she stood up.

"Sorry, I'll remember next time. Maybe the fact that you went back on your word for letting me be rough. Didn't think you'd be a spitter, by the way." I apologized, running a hand through her hair while the other palmed her cheek softly.

"I-I'm not a spitter! You just... let out way too much for me to swallow..." Kat muttered flusteredly, leaning her head on my hand. "And I don't like it when you start getting rough when the mood's not right. You can slap my ass, pull my hair or talk dirty all you want after I've had an orgasm or two, ok?" Kat said, her eyes sincere with a hint of impatience. I took her hand and gently sat her down as I sat up, spreading her legs apart with my hands until she was splayed out on the couch, her hands playing with her breasts. I stood to the side as I gently rubbed a finger over her cunt against her spandex, a broken moan escaping Kat's lips. I added another finger to it, rubbing harder against her folds. "P-please, m-more! Give me more~ Stick your dick in me already~" Kat whimpered as she struggled to move, trying to reach for my cock feebly. I removed my fingers, granting Kat a slight reprieve before I motioned for her to stand up. I grabbed the spandex covering her ass after she stood, giving it a harsh tug outward with both hands, a loud ripping sound reverberating in the room as I tore open a large hole in her leggings. "Y-you asshole! I liked that pair of leggings! Nnnnghhh, but I'm so horny right now~ Please fuck me, Master~" Kat begged, whispering into my ear as she shuddered, trying to contain her overwhelming lust for me. I sat down, beckoning her over with a finger. Kat eagerly strutted over to me, straddling me and hovering over my erect cock, her folds just barely resting on it. My hands held their respective buttocks as Kat lowered herself onto my cock, a sigh of relief and pleasure leaving her mouth. "Oh fuck, you're so thick~ I-I think I'm gonna CUMMM!" She moaned, her arms holding my shoulders as she threw her head back in bliss, shuddering in the midst of her orgasm. As her orgasm subsided, I shifted my weight, sliding slightly off the couch so Katarina was on top of me at about a 30 degree angle. I bucked my hips slightly, prodding her softly, a small mewl leaving her lips. Kat started gyrating her hips, rubbing her ass back and forth as her vaginal walls contorted around my cock, reshaping itself to fit the shape of my length. She soon began bouncing on my cock, her breasts bouncing and jiggling like yo-yos as she rode me. I brought my head forward to suckle on her breasts, my teeth biting her nipples softly. Kat moaned loudly in ecstasy as she continued twerking on my cock, my hands gripping her ass firmly. She stopped to shift her legs into a squatting position above my cock before she resumed riding me, maintaining her pace, if not going slightly faster. I grunted, gritting my teeth as my hands let go of her ass, laying limp at my sides as Kat bounced on my cock like a trampoline. A lewd smacking sound of her ass and my legs echoed throughout the living room, as both of us moaned in ecstasy. Her pussy squeezed hard on my cock as she came, her love juices shooting out onto my cock. I moaned as I threw my head back, unable to hold out any longer. My member throbbed and pulsed as it shot rope after sticky rope of my hot, pearly seed deep into her snatch, flooding her insides with it, staining them milky-white. Kat shuddered, falling into my embrace and panting, her chest heaving for breath as cum trickled out onto the sofa,

"More cleaning for Nid..." I thought to myself as I picked myself up, my arms clasping her thighs as Kat wrapped her legs around my waist, the both of us still conjoined at the nether regions. I trudged downstairs to the sauna leaving a trail of semen, wading into the large onsen and settling her down on the stone floor right before it. I moved to pull myself out of her but Kat locked her legs tighter behind me.

"Please Master... more. I want more of you, your thick cock piercing me to my core~ I want you to fill me up again with your thick, gooey spunk~" Kat pleaded, her hands grasping my forearms in a desperate attempt to keep me close. I sighed, nodding before Kat slowly unlocked her legs, bringing them back down onto the floor. I grabbed hold of her legs, lifting them up so her feet lay behind my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around them in a hug, withdrawing about half of my member before slamming it back into her. "Ahhnnnnn~ Yes, Master~ Harder, harder!" She moaned loudly in bliss, arching her back so only her head and arms remained on the floor, her crimson red hair laying in a mess off to the side of her. I grit my teeth as I slammed my cock harder and harder into her wet snatch, finally being able to hilt her, a difficult feat, especially within the first hour and a half of having sex with her. Moans of ecstasy escaped her lips as she felt the whole of my manhood intrude inside her. She moaned loudly as I continued plunging my cock into her pussy, each incessant thrust sending bolts of pleasure through both our bodies. I could feel her walls stretching out to accommodate my size and to carve its shape into her. My manhood was thick enough to stroke past her g-spot, sending waves of bliss through her every time he moved ever so slightly. I groaned as I slowed down to ram my cock deeper inside her, Kat's cries of bliss only escalating in intensity. My length reached her cervix, the smallest amount of contact the knob of my cock made was clearly blissful for Kat as she moaned out louder, her vaginal walls tightening around my cock as she came all over my pistoning length, drenching it in her love juices. I grit my teeth as wisps of black entered my vision, plowing my cock into her as hard as I could before I moaned, my cock throbbing before spurting rope after thick, sticky rope of my hot sperm into her. I groaned as I let go of her legs, my cum sloshing and filling up her pussy all up with it. Kat mewled as she put a hand to her filled snatch, her eyes flickering before they closed, as she drifted off into a peaceful repose. I slipped my cock out of her, globs of my seed flowing out after an opening was created. I got out of the onsen, wiping my lower body off with a towel before I went upstairs to grab a few toys for the night. I came back downstairs, a vibrator in hand. I stuck it into Kat and turned it on before I left a note beside her, telling her to come up to my room, without removing the vibrator, when she was awake. I looked around for Nidalee and found her in her room, rummaging for something in her closet. I gave her a quick spank, a moan escaping her mouth as she withdrew herself from the closet.

"Here, put this in. Give one to the other girls besides Ahri and tell them to meet in my room, you included." I whispered into her ear, handing her the rest of the vibrators I had taken out.

"Yes, Master." Nidalee bowed her head, slipping one of the vibrators in her folds and turning it on herself. She shuddered from the vibrations before taking the rest and walking out of her room. I went to find Ahri, intent of doing the same thing, but from a different approach as Ahri was accustomed to the toys already. I whistled for her, waiting a few seconds before she came out from behind me, hugging me and squishing her breasts up against me.

"Yes, Master?" Ahri cooed into my ear, her hand already reaching for my member. I stopped her hand, turning around and looking at her.

"I want you to be to go to my room and wait for me there. But not after I give you something." I beckoned her to follow me into the bedroom. Rummaging in the closet, I pulled out a U-shaped vibrator, handing it to her. She put into her holes before I turned it on to the highest setting. "That's a good girl." I rubbed her head and her ears, causing her to purr. " **Now, none of the girls are allowed to cum until I say** **so**." I said to myself. I left my bedroom, going upstairs and sitting down on a tanning chair by the balcony. I waited about 10 minutes before I pulled out the master control for the vibrators i gave Nidalee and Kat. Sure, the ones they had the switch for the supposed highest setting, but the control I had allowed me to control the intensity and duration of the vibrator itself. I flicked it on, turning the knob that said "Intensity" all the way up to the setting "150%" and the knob labeled "Duration" to the value "Until Master Control is Turned Off." Another 5 minutes passed before I went back to my bedroom. When I entered my room, all their eyes were on me, moans exiting all their mouths. I walked over to each of them turning off their vibrators, so they were now on the very edge of an orgasm, but unable to obtain it. Ahri whined, her eyes pleading hungrily for me as did the other girls. "Shh... line up and on your knees. I will be sure to relieve you when I have used you, ok?" I said to them. They practically scrambled to sit in a line in front of me as I stepped up, my throbbing cock ready for them. Ahri, who was first in line, opened her mouth instinctively for me. "Good girl... knowing exactly what I want." I whispered into her ear silkily as I put my hand on the back of her head, the knob of my member nestled in her mouth. I slid her mouth forward on my cock, guiding it back and forth, her tongue darting along the underside of my shaft. Ahri puckered her lips, tightening them around my gliding rod. The accrued saliva in her mouth helped lubricate my cock as I pushed Ahri back and forth on my cock, groaning. I pressed hard on her head, intensifying the pace before I pushed her down all the way, my cock shooting ropes of my sticky, pearly seed into her mouth. Ahri swallowed it eagerly, almost faster than what I output. I pulled out of her mouth when I was done, moving down the line and repeating the process: Akali, Leona, Sarah, Kat, Sona, and Nidalee. Once I finished cumming in Nid's mouth, I went back to Ahri. "All on fours, Ahri. You will finally be relieved soon." I whispered into her ear. She got on all fours, her fingers spreading her wet folds apart for me. I touched it with a finger, a mewl escaping her mouth. I dipped a finger into her, then another, pumping the two digits back and forth inside her honeypot. Ahri let out frantic moans of bliss, her tongue hanging out as her arms wobbled slightly, buckling in pleasure. I withdrew my fingers, placing them on her clitoris. I silently dispelled the command from her, before I moved my fingers over her clitoris rapidly. Ahri screamed in bliss as she came hard, her juices splattering the floor before her arms finally buckled from the pleasure as she fell down onto the floor, her chest heaving for breath. I did relatively the same thing to all of the girls and soon the carpeted floor was wet with their juices. I crawled onto my bed and laid there, supported by a few pillows. "Now... service me, girls. And take turns. No fighting." I ordered them, while mentally casting a endurance charm on Sona and Nidalee. I would have some late night fun with them later. Sarah got up first, clambering onto the bed and onto my cock. Ahri got up next, sitting on my face, her nether regions glistening with arousal. Sona and Nidalee crawled up to me, their tongue swirling around my hardened nipples and sucking on them. Leona got up and took position near Sarah, her tongue licking my balls and occasionally my anus, which was a peculiar sensation. That left Akali and Kat alone, so they got on top of one another, playing with each other. They got onto the bed, one laying on the bed while the other laid in the opposite direction on top of her. Sarah grinded on my cock, humping back and forth before she twerked in it. I groaned into Ahri's clit as I came, my seed shooting into her hungry pussy. They cycled around randomly until all of them had rode my cock once before switching up the order: Ahri, Nidalee, Sona, Leona, Akali, then Kat. Eventually, most of them grew tired, so we swapped it around, so they laid on the bed in a line, their faces down and asses up for me. I started with Ahri, her moans loud and blissful as I slammed my cock into her ass like a freight train. I looked over to the next girl in line, Akali, and I could see the amount of lubricants their folds exuded, along with the leftover semen from earlier trickling out. I conjured a few butt plugs, in order to keep the amount of semen I would pump into their ass. In order to thoroughly fill them, I forced myself to let loose a **fat nut** inside each girl's ass, despite the stress it would put on my reproductive system. It was of no matter as I simply conjured a sex drug that hyper-boosted sperm production. I groaned as I shot huge, thick ropes of my hot spunk into Ahri's asshole, her sphincter tightening around it as she she came, her juices splattering all over my balls. I waited until I was sure my orgasm was finished before I pulled my cock out swiftly and slamming a butt plug in, a slurred moan of bliss exiting Ahri's mouth as I did so. Moving down the line of raised buttocks, I repeated the same process to all the remaining girls: Akali, Sona, Kat, Nid, Leona, Sarah. After they had all been given a load of cum in the ass, I decided to go back around, giving it to them in the pussy again. Not giving her time to recover, I repositioned my cock outside Sarah's pussy, nestling the knob of my member inside her pussy.

"W-wait, Master! I'm still -OOOOOOHHHHHHHH~" Sarah tried to protest before I rammed my length into her. "Too much~ Too much~ Ahhhnnnn~ Master's cock~ Cock~ Ahhhhnnnn~ Gonna break me~" Sarah moaned, her tongue hanging out, her eyes rolling back into her head as I continued to piston my cock into her. Leona, stationed next to her and next in line, ogled at her, her eyes as big as saucers as she struggled to recover in an effort to steel herself for the impending intercourse. I grunted as I held onto Sarah's waist with both hands, hammering her snatch with as much force as I could, her slurred moans of bliss and ecstasy ringing in the room. At the very end of the line, I could see Ahri, clearly impatient, as her tails darted around to tease herself and the woman next to her, Akali. I grunted as I slowed down my rampant thrusting until I made one final push, my cock pressed deep inside of her nether regions as it poured ropes of thick, sticky seed into her. Sarah sighed blissfully, mewling softly as she passed out. Leona mewled softly as I moved over to her, moaning loudly when I rammed my cock into her. I moved down the line after I had finished cumming inside Leona, who also passed out afterwards.

"Master~ Your cock is the best~ Ahhhnnnnn~ It's so big~ Hah~" Ahri mewled blissfully as my cock slammed into her core. Her tails wrapped around my legs, waist and arms, twitching every so often as Ahri's body reeled in pleasure. All the other girls were passed out in the same position they were left in, aside from Sona and Nidalee, who were panting for breath as they both looked on at Ahri. Ahri cried out in ecstasy as my cock rubbed against her cervix, her walls tightening around my cock as she came, her lewd juices splattering all over my pistoning cock. Grunting, I thrusted harder and harder before I slammed my cock in her one last time, crashing into her cervix before unloading large hot, sticky strands of my semen into her, filling her up. Ahri moaned as she felt the hot, viscous liquid fill her up, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her eyes fluttered as she barely held onto consciousness. I pulled my cock out of her, a stream of my seed flowing out of her pussy as I did so. "M-more, Master~" Ahri whined softly.

"Hush, Ahri. You need rest." I held a finger to her lips, stifling her pleas. "When you wake up, I will allow you to lick clean all of the seed you love so much off the girls. Now sleep." I whispered into her ear, kissing her on the forehead. With that, Ahri fell asleep, her tails releasing me as they fell to the bed, laying idly. I turned to Sona and Nidalee, who stared back at me, their eyes glinting with lust, waiting for me. I beckoned for them to follow with a finger, going downstairs to the sauna. "I've prepared a little night for just the three of us." I beckoned for them to come over to me.

" _W-why, Master?"_ Sona asked, tilting her head to the left.

"Let's just say, I like how... submissive the both of you are." I whispered huskily.

"Of course, Master. My body is meant to be used for Master's pleasure." Sona and Nidalee said in unison.

"Who's first? We have until sunrise to fuck to our hearts' content." I asked the two of them. They looked at each other before Nidalee approached me first, kissing me passionately on the lips. I fell backwards onto the floor as we continued our heated kiss. Nidalee separated first, her eyes glazed with lust. She turned around, licking her lips as she eyed my cock. She settled down on my nether regions, grinding her wet pussy against the shaft while Sona took over the kissing. Nidalee stopped grinding against my cock, raising her slender frame up before she plunged herself down onto my cock. She moaned as it pierced her again, filling and stretching her fleshy walls. Sona promptly sat down on my face, facing me as she stuck her nether regions out for me. I grabbed a handful of her plump buttocks in each hand before I snaked my tongue into her folds, darting it around inside. Sona mewled blissfully in my head, her moans sweet like honey. Three sounds echoed throughout the floor: the lewd smacking of flesh on flesh as Nidalee rode my cock, her moans of ecstasy and Sona's moans, which echoed in both Nidalee's and my head. Nid's pussy clamped down on my member as she came, her sex fluids dripping all over my length. While she came, I bucked my hips from under her, moaning into Sona's pussy. Sona threw her head back, her mouth open in bliss as she came as well, her sweet nectar splashing all over my face. After a few more seconds, my cock throbbed again before shooting out more ropes of seed into Nidalee's eager pussy. Nidalee let my cock slip out of her as she fell backwards, sighing contentedly as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. I frowned slightly to myself. " _Hmmm... thought the endurance charm would last longer_." I said to myself. Sona removed herself from my face, looking at me for further instruction. I got up, grasping her hand lightly and bringing her with me to the onsen. I brought her before me as I sat down on the edge.

" _M-may I?_ " Sona asked me. I nodded in approval for her to proceed. Her delicate fingers grasped my hot, throbbing cock, wrapping around it softly. She put a finger directly on the tip of my cock, a string of my precum attaching the two when she withdrew it. She put her finger on her tongue, relishing the bit of precum on it. The hand wrapped around my cock tightened as it pumped up and down my shaft harshly, but in only a small portion of the shaft. I hissed as I threw my head back, Sona's expertise on edging doing wonders. Sona brought her head down, using her tongue to swirl around the twitching knob every once in a while. Her free hand now drifted downwards to cradle my balls gently. I moaned softly, completely at the mercy of Sona as she continued to sexually torment me. " _Tell me when you're close, Master. I'm hungry for your delicious seed._ " Sona whispered in my head, giggling softly.

"I'll tell you... and guide you." I grunted amidst Sona's edging. Her hand stopped stroking harshly, now only gripping it as her tongue took over, swirling itself around the knob. Even though I was charging a **fat nut** , I could tell Sona was going to receive an extra large load of seed from me. Sona lapped up my precum, putting on a sexy face every time she did so before she resumed swirling around my shaft. She suddenly engulfed most of my cock in her mouth at once, making me moan embarrassingly loud. Sona giggled in my head as she withdrew herself. "Ohhh fuck... that's so good, Sona~ I'm getting close 'cause of that." I groaned, my cock slowly turning a bluish hue from her.

" _How am I going to take your seed, Master?_ " Sona asked, tapping my cock on her cheek as she stared up at me.

"Let me show you, sweetie." I cupped a hand on her chin, pressing my thumb just barely under her lower lip. I guided it downward until it was to my liking and tilted her head upwards a little before I let go. "Tongue out, Sona. I want to see a beautiful face of a maiden like yours stained and covered in my cum." Sona stuck her tongue out willingly, as she put my cock on it, jerking the lower part of the shaft in an effort to draw out my sperm faster. I grunted, moaning as I put my hand behind Sona's head, the built up pressure at the base of my cock almost unbearable. I moaned loudly as I released the pressure, my cock throbbing uncontrollably as it shot rope after huge, sticky rope of my hot, pearly semen over Sona's face. Just three shots were enough to coat her face enough for it pass off as a bukkake. Sona took the enormous facial happily, a generous portion of my seed ending up in her mouth. Once my orgasm died down, Sona let go of my cock, now a purplish color, her hands falling onto her lap as she opened her eyes to look at me proudly. My semen covered her face, with some parts of her cerulean colored hair drenched in ropes of the pearly, viscous liquid. Her mouth was open to display the amount of semen stored inside before she swallowed it all. "Aw fuck, I think that's the most I've ever cum in go." I said. Sona stood up, getting out of the onsen and laying down next to me, a hand spreading her folds apart for me.

" _I'm ready for you, Master. My slutty pussy is ready for your big cock to fill it up and ravage it and pump it full with your delicious semen._ " Sona cooed seductively in my head. I turned around to face, stepping out of the onsen as well. I grabbed her legs, holding them up in the air as I got on my knees on top of her, my cock positioned right on top and pointing down at her pussy, glistening with lubricants.

"Ready to fuck like animals, Sona?" I whispered huskily into her ear. She nodded eagerly, her eyes glazed with lust. In one fluid motion, I slammed my cock into her snatch, a loud moan ringing in my head, as Sona arched her back, pressing her body against mine.

" _Ohhhh~ I think you've gotten further into my pussy, Master~ Ahhhhnnnnn~ You're so deep inside me~_ " Sona mewled blissfully in my head. I brought my cock out a bit before I slammed it back in, again and again. Loud, frenzied moans and screams of ecstasy filled my head as Sona's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue hanging out numbly as I pounded my cock into her nether regions like a jackhammer. " _Ohhhhhh~ Master~ Ahhhnnnnnnn~ Cock! Your cock~ It's so big~ So deep~ Ohhhhh~ Aughhhh~ Ahhnnnnn~ I'm cummINNGG~_ " Sona slurred in my head as I continued pistoning my cock into her, as she squirted all over member. Sona screamed in pleasure as I rammed my cock against her cervix, her snatch still sensitive after her orgasm. I grunted as I pounded my cock into her wildly, uncaring of the knot building up at the base of my nether regions. I half-howled, half-roared in pleasure as I came inside her snatch, filling her up with my thick, sticky essence. I lost track of time after that; I came 3 or 4 more times inside her pussy and another on her front, staining her chest and navel with my sticky, pearly spunk, reapplying a coat to her face as well. Sona managed to stay conscious the whole time, now panting heavily for breath.

"That was some good relaxing time... I'm glad I brought all the girls together to help relieve stress as a group." I sighed, as I sat up, getting off and holding hands with Sona.

" _Master's cock is the best~ So full of cum~_ " Sona mewled happily, smiling at me.

"And you're the only one who can last the longest out of all the girls." I replied, kissing her on the forehead.

" _Are you satisfied, Master?_ " She asked me.

Line here

Yes, yes I was.

Line here

Author's Note: BestTry here! I'm going to keep this brief. This will be the last chapter for this series, so I'm sorry if I didn't get to the champ you wanted to see. I want to write more oneshot things with other pairings, and I've had some ideas backed up for quite some time. Please do review this chapter and give me feedback on how to improve( If you give me more champs to do or pairings, I'm just going to not pay attention to you). I hope you enjoyed the series and I'll see you later.


End file.
